I Love You, My Bestfriend
by Ami Zhang
Summary: [Announcement] Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan. [VKOOK/TAEKOOK] Para pencinta VKook/Taekook mari merapat.! Hope you like it!
1. First : Beginning

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

Note : Disni Sekolah aturannya masuk jam 07.50

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Tap Tap Tap

Tampak seorang lelaki manis sedang berlari ke arah sekolahnya, Seoul High School. Lelaki manis itu berlari sekuat tenaga agar ia segera sampai sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Tanpa diketahui, didepannya ada sebuah batu kecil. Dan ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu kecil.

"Argh. Sakit." Erang lelaki manis itu sambil memegangi lutut kaki kanannya. Sepertinya lututnya berdarah karena terbentur dan bergesekan dengan trotoar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam dan melihat jam tangan merahnya.

**07.40**

Matanya membulat

"Astaga kurang 10 menit lagi gerbang ditutup." Gumamnya. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan sedikit pelan dikarenakan kakinya terasa nyeri. Setiap langkah, ia meringis menahan sakit.

.

"_The answer is you~ My Answer is you~ _[1]" terdengar suara lembut lagu dari radio yang ada di mobil putih dengan atap yang terbuka.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata tebal, tengah menyetir sesekali ia menyenandungkan sebuah lirik yang ia ketahui. Lalu saat ia melirik tempat pejalan kaki. Ia melihat sekilas ada seorang lelaki manis memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti seragam adiknya sedang berjalan dengan sedikit susah.

Lalu arah pandangannya mengarah ke depan, Tunggu sebentar-

_Bukankah lelaki tadi itu Jungkook?_, batinnya

Segera ia memundurkan mobilnya dan meminggirkan mobilnya itu. Ia memanggil lelaki manis itu dengan keras

"Ya! Jeon Jung Kook!" panggil pemuda itu

Lelaki bernama Jungkook itu merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Segera ia berbalik, dan ia bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda tadi.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. Wajah pemuda itu seperti tak asing. Wajahnya mirip seperti Taehyung, sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun Hyung!" Serunya dan menghampiri mobil putih itu. Pemuda tadi adalah kakaknya Taehyung

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya terluka di lutut" kata Jungkook santai.

Lalu Jungkook kembali melirik jam tangannya

**07.45**

Matanya membulat (lagi)

"Kau bilang ha—"

"TIDAK! AKU TERLAMBAT! Hyung, bolehkan aku menumpang?"

"—nya"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Jungkook

Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk dan memerintahkan Jungkook untuk masuk.

.

Diperjalanan

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat jam tangannya. Memang mobil Baekhyun hyung sudah cepat tapi… - batinnya terpotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melihat jam terus, itu tidak akan membuatmu tidak terlambat" katanya sambil menyerahkan plester luka pada Jungkook, tentunya ia masih focus menyetir

"Pakai ini. Tutupi lukamu" lanjutnya

"Nde"

.

Disekolah

Jungkook membungkuk terima kasih pada Baekhyun dan mulai berlari ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat jika pintu gerbang sekolahnya masih dibuka.

"Hufft. Untung saja" Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

Ia segera berjalan memasuki sekolahnya, saat ia berjalan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Dengan hatinya berdetak kencang, ia segera menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul orang yang seenaknya menarik tangannya.

Saat tangannya akan memukul, tiba-tiba ia terdiam

"Eh"

Jungkook melihat didepannya ada seseorang lelaki yang tingginya 2cm diatasnya dengan hoodie biru cerah. Jungkook terpaku.

"Taehyung?" cicit Jungkook

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu mu sekitar 30 menit yang lalu" Tanya lelaki tadi yang menarik tangan Jungkook, Taehyung dengan tajam

"Hehe.. Maaf. Alarmku rusak lagi" Jawab Jungkook dengan raut muka tak berdosa dan memerlihatkan gigi kelincinya

"Hah. Sudahlah. Kita harus cepat. Jika tidak ingin terlambat" kata Taehyung dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. Sekitar 5 M, Jungkook baru menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!"

…

TOK TOK TOK

Sreet

Pintu kelas itu terbuka

"Selamat Pagi, Shin Saem" sapa Jungkook dengan senyum polosnya

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya Shin Saem to the point

"Maafkan kami. Tadi Taehyung mengantarkanku ke ruang kesehatan, karena saya tadi terjatuh dan membuat kaki saya terluka." Kata Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya

'Dasar pembohong' – batin Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh duduk." Kata Shin Saem

"Terima kasih" Kata Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badan, ia melirik Taehyung yang hanya diam saja. Tangannya terulur dan memukul punggung Taehyung untuk membungkuk. Taehyung hanya melirik dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

Jungkook yang merasa diabaikan hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung. Lalu ia duduk disamping bangku Taehyung dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Ia mulai menyimak pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh Shim Saem didepan dengan sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang penting.

Jam pelajaran berganti, Jam pelajaran sekarang adalah Matematika. Tetapi kelas Jungkook –XII.B- sangat ramai. Dikarenakan guru matematika hari ini tidak bisa datang.

Tampak Jungkook sedang mencatat beberapa rumus dalam buku catatannya. Dan ia memberi gambar bulatan pada rumus itu. Lalu ia merilekskan badan dan tangannya dan melirik sahabatnya.

Ia melihat Taehyung sedang tertidur dengan kepala bertumpukan tangan. Dan Kepalanya mengarah ke Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengambil buku gambar dari tasnya dan mulai melukis wajah Taehyung sedang tertidur dengan teliti.

"Astaga, Sahabatku ini lucu sekali" gumamnya sambil tersenyum saat melukis.

…

Ding Dong Ding Dong

=Break Time=

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Bangunlah!"

".."

"Ya! Cepat bangun!"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.." Kata Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap dada

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap polos Jungkook

"Ya! Kau tau tadi tidur seperti orang mati." Kata Jungkook dengan nada khawatir

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mati, eoh?" Tanya Taehyung dengan datar

"B-bukan begitu, Tae." Jawab Jungkook terbata. Ia takut jika melihat sikap Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"K-kau salah paham. Maafkan aku." Kata Jungkook

KRET

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar sampat menciptakan suara yang keras.

"Baiklah." Kata Taehyung dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Taehyung menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh sedikit. Ia tersenyum samar. Setidaknya sedikit menjahili sahabatnya ini tidak apa-apa – pikirnya.

"Mau ke atap-"

Mata Jungkook membulat dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti macamnya Bunuh diri. Tangannya bergetar.

"-ya nggaklah. Aku mau ke Kantin. Kau tau perutku dari tadi berbunyi terus." Lanjut Taehyung dengan suara yang sedikit diimutkan sambil berjalan keluar kelas

Jungkook yang menyadari dirinya dijahili oleh sahabatnya. Ia mendengus dan mulai mengikuti Taehyung.

.

"Hei, Apa kau masih marah padaku, Mr. Kim?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada sebal.

Oh ayolah Jungkook sudah bertanya lebih 5 kali tapi sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Taehyung. Rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali ia mencekik sahabatnya itu.

Ia dan Taehyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Rumah mereka searah tetapi rumah mereka tidak berdekatan hanya saja rumah mereka ada dalam 1 kawasan, Perumahan. Jarak rumah mereka hanya 1 blok.

"Oh ayolah Mr. Kim. Jika kau marah padaku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan agar kau tak lagi marah padaku." Kata Jungkook

Taehyung hanya memandang Jungkook dengan intens. Dan mendorong Jungkook ke dinding dan menatapnya dengan dalam

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara berat

GULP

Jungkook dengan susah menelah ludahnya. Oh ia lupa kalau permintaan Taehyung itu sangat mengerikan. Suara berat Taehyung membuatnya merinding seketika.

Lalu Jungkook mengangguk kaku guna menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Apapun?"

"A-apapun." Jawab Jungkook

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya dari Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tunggu besok saja ya. haha"

DEG

_Astaga kau baru saja membangun singa tidur. Dasar bodoh. Semoga saja permintaannya tidak aneh-aneh seperti waktu itu._-batin Jungkook sambil memikirkan permintaan Taehyung dulu yang meminta dirinya dimake-up in perempuan.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan itu ditambah Taehyung yang tdai tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding.

"A-aku duluan." Kata Jungkook kaku dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat reaksi Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil dan berlari mendekati Jungkook dan merangkulnya. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Jungkook dan mengacak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook terpana apa yang dilakukan Taehyung. Dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Dibawah sinar senja, 2 lelaki itu berjalan sambil mengeluarkan candaan. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

+To-Be-Continued+

Hai!

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita terbaru. Hihihi. Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Misa-chan yang membantu saya untuk mengedit kosa kata.

FF ini saya buat sekitar 2 hari. FF ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang streaming youtube mencari video Couple Ji-Seung (Jiyeon-Seungho) di GOS.

Untuk FF saya yang sebelumnya diusahakan akan dipos/update minggu ini. Karena 1 minggu saya libur, jadi ada waktu luang untuk menulis dan nge-post.

Cerita ini saya buat dengan sepenuh hati agar terlihat bagus dan terasa. Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan dalam kata-kata. Rencana untuk cerita ini akan ada 3-4 chapter. Dan saya sangat butuh kritik dan sarannya. Tolong Bantuannya.

.

Selamat membaca.!

.

.

Mind to Read, Review, Favorite or Follow?

.

Ami Zhang


	2. Two : Special Date

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chapter 2

.

**07.00**

TOK TOK TOK

Terlihat seorang lelaki tengah berdiri mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nde. Tunggu sebentar."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam rumah dan diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang tergesa. Yang mendengarnya hanya mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu, sambil memasukan tangannya yang membeku ke dalam saku jasnya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya. Wanita itu mendongak melihat lelaki itu.

"Oh, Jungkook-ie?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Nde. Ini saya eomeoni [1]." Jawab lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Jungkook dengan senyuman manis

"Ja, masuklah Jungkook-ie.." Kata wanita itu dan mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan dengan percakapan kecil.

"Kau sedang menunggu, Taehyungie kan?" Kata wanita itu, dia adalah Ibu Taehyung, Mrs Kim. Wanita itu berjalan ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasak sarapan pagi.

"Nde, eomeoni.. Ah ya ada yang bisa Jungkook bantu?" Tanya Jungkook sopan

"Tidak ada, lagipula masakannya sudah hampir matang." Kata Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya, bisakah kau membangunkan Taehyung? Sudah jam segini, bagaimana bisa siswa kelas 12 masih malas bangun eoh." Kata

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan segera melaksanakan permintaan ibu Taehyung. Ia meletakkan tasnya di pantry dan melangkah menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke pintu berwarna hitam-putih yang ada stiker sedang bertuliskan 'V'.

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang bisa dikatakan bodoh nan dingin itu bercita-cita menjadi Artis.

**FLASHBACK**

Seoul High School, Atap sekolah

XI.C

Tampak dua orang bergender sama -laki-laki- tengah menikmati sinar matahari.

Suasana hening, namun penuh kedamaian

"Apa impianmu, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya lelaki rambut oranye kepada lelaki disampingnya.

Merasa ada yang bertanya padanya, lelaki berambut hitam itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut oranye.

"Apa?"

"Apa impianmu di masa depan?" Tanya lelaki berambut oranye itu lagi

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Impianku sewaktu kecil adalah mendirikan sebuah restoran." Jawab lelaki berambut hitam atau Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit

"Oh"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa menoleh

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi artis dan seorang desainer." Jawab Taehyung

Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung

"Aku akan mengubah namaku menjadi V dan bersinar." Lanjut Taehyung dengan percaya diri

"Pfftt—"

"Wae?"

"Hahahahaha"

Jungkook tertawa keras sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata. Taehyung hanya menatap sahabatnya itu heran.

"Astaga, Taehyung-ah impianmu terlalu konyol. Haha" Kata Jungkook sambil mengusap air matanya

"Yeah, You know me, right?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyuman miring

"Yes, I know." Jawab Jungkook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung

**END FLASHBACK**

TOK TOK TOK

"Taehyung-ah, cepat bangun!" Teriak Jungkook

Sementara itu sang pemilik kamar hanya mendengung dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal

CKLEK

"Ya, bodoh! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Jungkook sambil masuk dalam kamar Taehyung dan mendekati ranjang Taehyung.

"Sebentar, eomma. Taehyung masih ngantuk." Gumam Taehyung

"Ya aku bukan eomma mu." Kata Jungkook. Ia menyibakan selimut Taehyung dan segera membuka gorden agar cahaya mentari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Taehyung menggeliat dan ia merasa suara eommanya tadi berbeda seperti biasanya. Dan ia merasa suara itu seperti Jungkook.

"Ya Kim Taehyung! Cepat ba-AW"

Jungkook tertarik dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan Taehyung. Jungkook membulatkan matannya setelah mengetahui posisinya sekarang.

BLUSH

"Kau cerewet sekali sih. Berisik tau." Gumam Taehyung dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan pipi memerah, Jungkook meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Taehyung meminta dilepaskan. Bukannya dilepaskan, dekapan itu malah semakin erat.

"Ya! Aku sudah memakai seragam." Kata Jungkook sambil meronta-ronta

"Ssst.. Diamlah.. Sebentar saja." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook terdiam dan mendongak menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menunduk guna menatap Jungkook.

Mereka saling menatap sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Astaga! Wah, Maaf telah menganggu aktifitas kalian." Kata seseorang yang diyakini sebagai kakak Taehyung, Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit ambigu.

SRETT

Menyadari ada orang lain mereka segera melepas dekapan mereka dan menatap arah lain.

"A-a itu tidak seperti yang hyung lihat." Kata Taehyung

"I-itu benar, hyung." Kata Jungkook membenarkan.

"Ngaku saja. Jangan malulah. Malu sama kucing meong meong meong loh hihihi" Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit gurauan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan eomma. Pertama, Taehyung, kau harus segera bangun tetapi karena kamu sudah bangun mari kita coret saja perintah ini. Kedua, Jungkook kau ditunggu eomma dibawah." Kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Ketiga, Taehyung ini sudah jam 07.15 apa kau tidak ingin mandi dan segera berangkat serta tidak membuat Jungkook terlambat lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"APA?" Teriak Taehyung sambil melihat jam bekernya. Lalu Ia mengambil seragam, handuk dan segera mengambil langkah cepat ke Kamar Mandi.

"Hei!" Panggil Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan badannya ke tembok itu lalu berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Dan menyerahkan selembar kertas foto pada Taehyung

"Kalian sangat manis tadi. Akan aku masukkan ke album fotoku, ah aku akan buatkan album foto kalian khusus." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum menyeringai jahil

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, lalu ia melirik ke selembar kertas foto yang dipenggangnya.

Matanya membulat. Ternyata lembar foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Jungkook sedang berpelukan tadi.

…

"HYUNG! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

JDUG

BRUK

BRAK

"KYAA~!"

Mendengar suara keributan dari atas, Jungkook dan Mrs. Kim menatap lantai atas dengan heran.

"Aduh. Maaf ya, Jungkook-ah.. Mereka sering membuat keributan di pagi hari." Kata Mrs. Kim

"Tidak apa-apa, eomeoni." Kata Jungkook maklum.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum menanggapinya dan menatap lantai atas dengan garang.

"YA KALIAN JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN! CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP ATAU KALIAN AKAN TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Mrs. Kim. Mendengar suara teriakan Mrs. Kim yang cetar membahana badai halilintar ulala itu, Jungkook segera menutup telinganya.

Sedetik kemudian. Tidak terdengar suara dari lantai atas.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Sudah biasa bagi Jungkook jika ia sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Kim.

Sekitar 12 menit kemudian, Taehyung sudah ada disamping Jungkook. Ia sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, sedangkan Jungkook, Ia tengah membaca buku pelajaran dengan serius.

"Oh. Jungkook-ie apakah Taehyungie bersekolah dengan baik?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

Jungkook yang merasa ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca dan menutupnya.

"Ye, eomeoni." Jawab Jungkook.

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung menoleh ke Jungkook.

"Jangan khawatir, eomeoni. Saya merawatnya dengan baik." Lanjut Jungkook

Mrs. Kim tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anakku sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai teman sepertimu." Kata Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Iya dong, eomma. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tadi mereka mesra sekali, berpelukan. Uh aku jadi rindu Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun

UHUK

Taehyung tersedak susu yang ia minum setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Melihat sahabatnya tersedak, reflek Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung dan memberikannya air mineral. Taehyung segera menerima air mineral itu dan meneguknya.

"Aku selesai makan. Ayo berangkat Jungkookie." Kata Taehyung cepat dan menyambar tasnya dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jungkook sedikit heran dengan sikap Taehyung itu bergegas memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan membungkuk ke Mrs. Kim lalu ia berjalan cepat menyusul Taehyung.

"Oh. Ternyata mereka malu-malu kucing ya. Hihihi-ARGH SAKIT, Eomma!" Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak Kakinya diinjak, lalu telinganya dijewer, dan kepalanya dijitak oleh eommanya.

"Jangan menggoda mereka, Baekhyunie." Kata Eomma lembut dengan penuh tekanan.

.

"Taehyung-ah.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung cemberut.

_Jungkook tak mengerti diriku.. huhuhu _–batin Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa badannya terasa berat lalu ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ternyata Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lebih baik? Katakan saja padaku jika kau sedang tidak baik." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku lalu membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengelus surai Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja selama kau selalu ada disisiku." Kata Taehyung.

..

..

_From : Kim Taehyungie_

_Kutunggu kau di taman, pukul 2 p.m_

_Hari ini aku akan menagih janjimu._

..

Jungkook menerima pesan itu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu itu menghela nafas kasar.

Ia lupa jika ia punya janji pada Taehyung. Ia melirik jam dindingnya.

_Kurang 1 jam_ _lagi_ – batin Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan segera bersiap-siap.

..

Jungkook berjalan ke Taman sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, ia sedang mencari Taehyung. Lalu ia merasa matanya tertutupi sesuatu, ia terdiam. Ia memegang tangan yang menutupi tangannya. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Tangan itu terlepas. Jungkook berbalik dan menemukan Taehyung yang cemberut.

"Mengapa kau selalu tahu jika itu aku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sebal. Jungkook menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah gelangmu itu, Tae. Aku menghafal bentuknya." Jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik ke arah gelang yang ia pakai. Oh ia ingat itu adalah gelang pemberian Jungkook saat pertama bertemu.

"Ah.. Aku lupa hehehe." Kata Taehyung dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Oh. Bagaimana dengan janjiku? Apa yang kau minta?" Tanya Jungkook sedikt takut. Taehyung tersenyum 5 jari.

"Tenang saja. Permintaanku yang ini bukan aneh-aneh kok." Jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ini.." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan 2 tiket lotte world.

"Kau harus menjadi teman kencanku. Ayo, cepat! Banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi." Kata Taehyung dan menarik tangan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook yang ditarik Taehyung, bersemu merah mendengar kata 'kencan' yang baru diucapkan Taehyung.

Untuk kesana mereka berangkat dengan Seoul Subway Line no. 2.

Sesampainnya disana, mereka segera masuk dan menikmati 'kencan' pertama mereka.

Mereka memasuki Dynamic Theatre, mereka menonton sebuah film 3D selama 15 menit. Kursi bergoyang-goyang menyesuaikan apa yang terjadi di film.

..

"Hahahaha."

Jungkook tertawa terbahak saat melihat wajah pucat sang 'kekasih'. Taehyung melirik sebal ke Jungkook yang daritadi tetap tertawa melihatnya yang pucat. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut dengan film yang diputar tadi, hanya saja ia shock saat tiba-tiba ada bola yang terlempar padanya meski sebenarnya tidak nyata.

_Film 3D sialan_ –batin Taehyung.

..

"Ayo kita bermain dengan semua wahana disini!" Ucap Jungkook

"Kau gila?"

"Ya Kau itu gila. Sudah gila, bodoh pula." Ledek Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari. Tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena tangan Jungkook dicengkram Taehyung.

"Eits mau kemana? Kita belum selesai. Ada yang ingin ku kasihkan padamu."

"A-apa?"

"Ta-da!" Taehyung memberikan Jungkook sebuah bando dengan 2 telinga panjang. Dan memasangkannya ke kepala Jungkook.

"Nah.. Begini, kau lebih manis." Kata Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya.

BLUSH

"A-a aku jalan dulu." Kata Jungkook dengan menunduk. Taehyung tertawa kecil dan berjalan mengikuti lankag Jungkook.

..

Lalu mereka menikmati wahana-wahana yang tersedia seperti Giant Loop, Drunken Basket, French Revolution dll.

Dimulai dari Giant Loop, mereka tertawa bahagia dan saling mengenggam tangan. Lalu drunken basket, mereka tertawa saat teacup yang dinaiki bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lalu beralih ke French Revolution, sebuah rollercoaster yang dapat berputar 3860 derajat dan terkadang bisa sampai 540 derajat. Mereka mengambil selca bersama sebelum naik wahana itu. Saat wahana akan mulai menaik Jungkook mengenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"KYAA~~!"

Terdengar suara teriakan para pemain kecuali Jungkook dan Taehyung. Tampak Jungkook sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan sedangkan Taehyung menatap khawatir Jungkook. Setelah wahana itu berakhir, Jungkook berjalan dengan bantuan Taehyung. Kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Lalu Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook ke bangku kosong yang ada dan duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada menyakin itu, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau takut menaiki wahana itu?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut." Kata Jungkook

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja. Lagipula ini sudah jam 16.00. Kau pasti belum makan-kan?" Tanya Taehyung

"hm baiklah. Ayo!" Jawab Jungkook. Lalu mereka beranjak membeli makanan untuk mengisi energy mereka kembali dan bermain kembali.

..

BAMB

"Kena kau!"

BAMB

"Kau juga kena!"

Mereka saling menabrakan mobil mereka dan dihiasi suara tawa dan senyum manis.

Mereka seperti anak kecil saat bermain Bumper Car.

..

Tidak terasa sudah 4 jam mereka di sana. Mereka telah menaiki semua wahana yang ada disini. Mereka bermain dengan seru, membeli gulali dan memakannya bersama terkadang juga saling menyuapi, dan tak lupa mereka membeli souvenir disana.

Sekarang mereka ada di Camelot Carrousel atau semacam komedi putar. Mereka saling bercanda dan memakan ice cream yang mereka beli tadi. Oh mereka tak lupa berselca disana. Dan menguploadnya ke media social mereka.

Difoto selca itu mereka tampak bahagia, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, Dari Jungkook yang tersenyum manis dengan ice cream vanilla ditangannya dan bando telinga kelinci dikepalanya. Ia terlihat cantik. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya dengan ice cream coklat ditangan kirinya, bando telingan monyet dikepalanya dan tangan kanannya yang merangkul Jungkook. Ia terlihat Tampan. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra.

..

Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menaiki sepeda yang sebelumnya Taehyung sewa.

Hari akan memasuki malam. Cahaya senja akan menghilang. Kota Seoul menjadi lebih padat. Seoul yang tak pernah tidur. Lampu-lampu gedung dan rumah-rumah mulai muncul (menyala) dan itu bagaikan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dan membuat pemandangan menjadi lebih indah.

Jungkook yang duduk di bangku belakang, memeluk pinggang Taehyung agar ia tak terjatuh. Lalu ada sebuah ide yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Taehyung-ah. Aku akan berdiri." Jawab Jungkook sambil meletakan tangannya ke bahu Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai berdiri dengan mencengkram bahu Taehyung sebagai pegangan.

Taehyung terkejut dan membuat laju sepeda mereka berantakan. Saat Jungkook berdiri, Sepeda bergoyang-goyang tak stabil. Dengan cepat Taehyung berusaha laju sepeda menjadi stabil dan mengurangi kecepatannya. Karena ia takut Jungkook tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Woho.. Hati-hati Jungkook-ah.." Kata Taehyung memperingatkan.

Jungkook pura-pura tak mendengar dan melepas cengkramannya di bahu Taehyung. Dan ia membuka lengannya. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati angin malam yang mengenai kulit halusnya.

"Taehyung-ah.. Aku menyukai ini.. Coba rasakan!" Kata Jungkook

"Nde. Mereka membuat suasana hatiku menjadi tenang, sejuk, dan damai. Apalagi ada kau disampingku." Kata Taehyung. Dan melihat langit yang sudah menjadi gelap. Untung saja jalanan yang mereka lalu sedang sepi.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menunduk melihat Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung mendongak sedikit dan menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman manisnya.

_Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin selalu bersamanya dan membuatnya tersenyum indah_ – Taehyung

_Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin menikmati hariku bersamanya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya_ – Jungkook

+To-Be-Continued+

Hai!

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2. Sebenarnya ini harusnya udah diupdate hari Kamis kemarin. Tetapi karena kondisi saya sedang tidak baik sampai tadi pagi yang masih harus tidur dikamar terus. Jadi saya tidak bisa mengupdate. Syukurlah saya sudah lebih baik dan bisa ngepost disini. Ini sudah aku perpanjang ceritanya dan dengan special. Karena ini cerita full-romance. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat ceritanya full-romance hehe. Maaf jika kurang romantis. Ini saya membuatnya dengan penuh cobaan. Mulai dari ngerangkai kata-kata, feelnya dan sakitnya saya.

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah review~. Ini saatnya membalas review kalian :

HanDik : Ok. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga suka dengan chapter 2 ini..

Spica007Bang : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Pair Fav kamu VKook? Wah sama.. kekeke.. Ini sudah saya perpanjangi sesuai permintaan. Semoga memuaskan..

Krasivyybaek : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Apa ya.. Kayanya sudah dijawab di chapter 2 ini. Hehe.. Semoga suka dengan capter 2 ini..

siscaMinstalove : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Huwaa saya terharu.. Saya bisa ketemu orang yang suka moment couple Ji-Seung. Mereka couple paling so sweet ehem. Wkwkwk. Ini sudah lanjut~. Semoga suka..

Linkz account : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Taehyung badboy ya? Kayanya cumin sifatnya aja dingin keke.. Iya.. Jungkook manis banget sampe pengen saya gigit itu orang /eh/.. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan..

MaknaeEXO : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut.. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Yeojakim2 : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut…. Semoga memuaskan.

: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hai, bil. Ini sudah diperpanjang~. Lagunya My answer memang cetar. Wkwkwk. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Rahmadina : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hai, din. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka.

Rapp-I : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah memangnya kelihatan ya kalau Jungkook suka sama Taehyung? XD. Semoga suka..

Baekbie : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hai, Bae. Ada diabetes dengan cerita ini? Kekeke.. Mungkin chapter 2 ini anda akan overdosis manisan (mungkin). :D Semoga suka.

EmeraldAT : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hai, Saengie~. Ya banyak pada ngantri semua. XD. Semoga suka.

Kira : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Cie. Sahabat jadi Cinta. Wkwkwk. Maaf untuk kali ini Taehyung akan menjadi normal. XD Semoga suka dengan chapter 2 ini

Fxck : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hi. Lucu sekali bahkan bikin diabetes wkwk. Wah ada yang kurang baku ya. Kalau ada yang salah atay kurang baku tolong beritahu saya ya. Nanti akan saya perbaiki. Wkwk saran anda bagus sekali. (y) Sebenarnya ada yg begituan dicerita Versi full, tetapi kisahnya tidak serumit itu. Hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka.

Dindanafsiah : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hai. Wah iya..wkwkwk. iya bener so sweet.. Saking so sweet saya sampe iri. Biasa jones. XD /curcol/ Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka

..

Wah tidak menyangka banyak respon yang mendukung. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah reviews dan sudah memberikan semangat saya. Terima kasih sudah follow dan favorite cerita saya dan Semoga suka dengan chapter 2 cerita ini. Selamat membaca.. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. ^^

..

..

Mind to Review, Follow or Favorite?

.

Ami Zhang


	3. Three : Jealous?

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chapter 3

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu, setelah 'kencan' mereka di lotte world. mereka semakin dekat dan sering pergi bersama. Setiap ada Jungkook disitu pasti ada Taehyung, itupun juga sebaliknya. Bahkan sampai-sampai banyak temannya termasuk teman dekat mereka seperti Jimin pun mengira mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jujur saja Jungkook senang bisa lebih dan lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Karena Jungkook bisa selalu melihat orang yang ia sukai tersenyum karena dirinya. Yap, benar. Jungkook menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Taehyung.

Kini Jungkook sedang membuka album foto dengan sampul hitam polos di kamarnya. Saat halaman pertama dibuka terdapat sebuah foto dirinya sewaktu kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya. Lalu ia balik halaman selanjutnya. Terdapat foto dirinya saat berumur 15 tahun. Lalu foto kedua ada foto dirinya saat kelulusan SMP dengan seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya. Lalu ia balik lagi halaman selanjutnya. Dan ia berhenti dihalaman terakhir. Dihalaman ini terdapat 2 foto berukuran sedang. Pertama adalah foto dirinya dan Taehyung. Tampak difoto itu, Jungkook tengah duduk memegang buku yang terbuka tengah tersenyum ke kamera. Lalu Taehyung sendiri berdiri dibelakang Jungkook dan memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang. Taehyung tampak tertawa difoto itu.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat foto itu, lalu tangannya terulur ke foto itu. Ia meletakan tangannya dan mengelusnya sampai ke foto kedua. Saat melihat foto kedua, Senyumannya memudar. Foto itu berisikan 3 lelaki dan 1 wanita. Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia. Jungkook menatap sendu foto itu. Lalu tangannya terarah ke foto lelaki tertinggi dengan senyum khas itu dan wajah yang menampakan kulit yg sedikit keriput. Lelaki itu adalah Ayahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Appa." Gumam Jungkook.

Ia masih ingat senyuman Ayahnya itu. Dan ia masih jelas ingat saat terakhir bersama ayahnya. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari study tour yang diadakan Sekolah di Pulau Jeju. Saat pulang, Ia segera ke Rumah Sakit. Karena ia dikabarkan jika Ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena penyumbatan pembuluh darah di batang otak atau stroke batang Otak.

FLASHBACK

"_Stroke batang otak atau dalam ilmu kedokteran disebut, 'Brain Stem Strokes'. Stroke ini adalah suatu komdisi berkurangnya atau bahkan terhambatnya aliran darah atau pembuluh dari di Batang otak. Ini dapat terjadi pada usia muda dan tua. Gejalanya mulai terjadi yaitu pusing, penglihatan ganda, nada bicara yang berubah, mata yang tidak bisa melihat, dan penurunan kesadaran." Jelas Dokter yang menangani ayah Jungkook._

"_Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, dokter?" Tanya Jungkook_

"_Ada 2 cara. Pertama adalah pengobatan secara herbal. Pengobatan ini akan melancarkan kembali aliran darah pada otak. Tetapi sembuh dengan cara pengobatan ini akan sangat lama. Kedua adalah operasi. Operasi ini bisa dibilang cara penyembuhannya cepat. Tetapi presentasi kemungkinan hidup sekitar 10%."_

_Jungkook tercengang dengan penjelasan Dokter. Jungkook berpikir dengan keras, sampai sang ayah mengatakan ingin dioperasi._

"_Tapi Appa, bagaimana jika operasi itu tidak berhasil? Appa juga taukan jika kemungkinan hidup hanya 10%?" Tanya Jungkook dengan khawatir._

"_Tidak nak. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Berpikir positiflah." Kata Ayah Jungkook sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Jungkook._

"_Tapi aku takut, Appa meninggalkanku, eomma, dan saengi." Kata Jungkook dengan suara bergetar. Bahu Jungkook bergetar dan matanya mulai menumpahkan air matanya._

"_Sst. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Malu dilihat Taehyung." Kata Appa berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil mengusap air mata Jungkook._

_ Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan. Ia lupa jika Taehyung ada bersamanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook menghapus air matanya dan berbalik ke ayahnya._

"_Baiklah, Appa. Aku akan mempersiapkannya keperluannya." Kata Jungkook_

_.._

_ Hari dimana hari operasi ayah Jungkook datang. Jungkook dengan sedih menatap ayahnya yang sudah siap untuk dioperasi. Ayahnya hanya tinggal dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Jungkook menunduk saat Ibu dan adiknya yang ada disamping Ayahnya._

_PUK_

_ Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya, Jungkook menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tadi, dia adalah Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum ke Jungkook dan memberi isyarat melalui dagunya agar Jungkook mendekati ayahnya. Lalu Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya diudara dan mengatakan kata-kata semangat pada Jungkook._

_ Jungkook menghela napas dan berjalan ke Ayahnya. Ayah Jungkook yang mengetahui jika Jungkook datang, melemparkan senyumnya ke Jungkook. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan raut muka ceria yang dipaksakan kepada ayahnya. Lalu ia memeluk ayahnya._

"_Jungkook, anakku.." Panggil Ayah Jungkook_

"_Nde, Appa?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih memeluk Ayahnya itu_

"_Jaga eomma dan saengie ya. Belajarlah dengan giat." Nasehatnya_

_ Jungkook mendengar nasehat ayahnya ingin menangis tetapi ia tahan._

"_Nde, Appa. Semoga lancar operasinya." Kata Jungkook dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ayah Jungkook dipindahkan ke ruang operasi._

_._

_ Sudah 3 jam, Mereka menunggu operasi ayah Jungkook. Jungkook dan Ibu terlihat sangat khawatir._

_CKLEK_

_ Mereka segera berdiri dan menghampiri seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan. Jungkook meremas tangannya, Ia hanya ingin operasi ayahnya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia berharap Tuhan menolong dan menyembuhkan ayahnya -_

_ Saat dokter ditanya, Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan maaf._

_\- namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain._

_ Ibu Jungkook terjatuh ke lantai dan pingsan saat mendengarnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menangis dan meninju dinding rumah sakit. Taehyung dengan segera berada disamping Jungkook dan memeluknya. Taehyung berusaha untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook tidak bisa tenang, ia meraung-raung memanggil ayahnya._

END FLAHBACK

TES

Air mata Jungkook menetes saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia masih sedih karena Ayah, orang yang paling disayanginya itu meninggal.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya. Jungkook segera menghapus air matanya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan menampakan anak laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Jungkook itu.

"Hyung, TaeTae-hyung mencarimu. Dia ada dibawah menunggumu." Kata Anak itu

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar itu. Lalu anak itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat, kakaknya itu tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Hyung, Kau tidak kenapa-napakan?" Tanya Anak itu khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, Gunwoo-ah. Kau turunlah, kasihan Taehyung sendiri dibawah. Hyung nanti menyusul." Kata Jungkook yang masih duduk membelakangi anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Gunwoo tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu dibawah, Hyung." Kata Gunwoo dan pergi dari kamar Jungkook.

Setelah mendengar langkah perginya sang adik, Jungkook menghapus air matanya yang menetes lagi dan menyimpan album foto itu. Jungkook bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air matanya dan turun ke bawah menemui Taehyung dan adiknya.

..

"Hmm.. hmm… lalala"

Terdengar suara piano dan senandung dari ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga ada 2 lelaki yang sedang duduk berdampingan didepan sebuah piano, dan 1 lelaki yang lebih muda sedang duduk dan menatap malas 2 lelaki itu. 2 lelaki yang duduk berdampingan itu adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Tampak Jungkook tengah memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya melantunkan sebuah suara nyanyian dan Taehyung yang tengah menatap intens Jungkook dengan tangan yang sedang menekan tuts-tuts piano. Lalu Taehyung focus kembali ke permainan pianonya dan menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan irama yang lebih cepat dan berhenti setelahnya. Jungkook berhenti bernyanyi dan ia memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

DUK

"Argh! Yak!" Teriak Jungkook kearah lelaki yang sedang duduk disofa dengan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempari bantal sofa oleh lelaki itu.

"Yak! Jung Gunwoo, kau ingin mati?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menampakan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mungkin tidak. Habisnya aku bosan dan lapar, hyung." Kata Gunwoo

"Bosan?" Tanya Taehyung

"Nde. Bagaimana tidak bosan melihat kalian memainkan lagu The Plane yang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi itu lagu anak-anak dan ditambah keromantisan kalian? heol bukannya kalian itu sudah dewasa dan jika kalian saling menyukai segera katakan saja." Kata Gunwoo

CTAK

"Argh.. Sakit, hyung." Erang Gunwoo.

"Salah sendiri kamu bilang yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula kamu itu masih kecil, tidak boleh ikut campur masalah orang dewasa." Kata Taehyung

"Iya benar yang dikatakan Taehyung. Daripada mengurusi kita lebih baik kau urusi saja Seungyeon noonamu itu." Kata Jungkook.

BLUSH

"Hyung!" Rajuk Gunwoo

..

Kini mereka tengah makan malam bersama dengan makan yang dimasak oleh Jungkook. Karena Ibu Jungkook sedang berada di luar kota.

"Uwah.. Ini enak sekali, Jungkook-ah." Puji Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi pujian Taehyung. Kenapa Taehyung masih ada dirumah Jungkook? Itu dikarenakan Taehyung menginap dirumah Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Setelah selesai, cuci piring masing-masing ya." Nasehat Jungkook.

..

Taehyung tengah mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam di balkon Jungkook. Malam ini bulan bersinar terang dan bintang bertaburan membuat langit malam hari ini tampak indah.

TAP TAP TAP

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia tahu pemilik suara langkah kaki itu. Lalu sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan mengendap ke samping pintu balkon.

SREK

"Taehyu-"

"GWAAH!"

"-Kyaa!"

..

..

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon untuk memanggil Taehyung untuk masuk karena udara diluar dingin.

SREK

"Taehyu-"

"GWAAH!"

Saat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu dan memanggil Taehyung tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari arah sampingnya

"-Kyaa!"

Jungkook terkejut dan berteriak. Karena terkejut, Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akan terjatuh. Agar tak terjatuh, Jungkook meraih benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Hingga ia meraih sebuah benda yang seperti tubuh manusia.

..

"-Kyaa!"

Taehyung yang baru saja mengejutkan Jungkook, malah terkejut sendiri karena mendengar Jungkook berteriak dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Taehyung terdiam saat Jungkook mencoba meraih benda dan memegang pundaknya. Namun tak berlangsung lama, Ia ikut terjatuh karena tekanan jatuh yang amat besar dari Jungkook.

BUK

Mereka terjatuh, dengan posisi Taehyung menindih Jungkook.

CHU

Jungkook memejamkan matanya meringis sakit saat merasa tubuhnya jatuh dengan keras sampai ia merasa ada sebuah benda basah menempel pada bibirnya.

Taehyung ikut terjatuh dan berusaha melindungi kepala Jungkook yang akan terbentur lantai dengan tangannya.

BUK

CHU

Taehyung mengernyit saat merasakan bibirnya menempel sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Saat ia melihat apa yang menempel, Matanya membesar. Ia terkejut apalagi ia melihat mata Jungkook yang terbuka dan membulat.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berdiri dan membantu Jungkook untuk bangkit. Setelah itu mereka tidak bicara. Tampak canggung diantara mereka.

..

Jungkook menatap kosong dengan tangan yang memegangi bibirnya. Ia terkejut. Ia baru saja berciuman dengan Taehyung, sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia sukai, meski terkena tanpa sengaja. Apalagi ini adalah first kissnya. Dan first kiss nya itu diambil sama Taehyung, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi telah mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu terjatuh." Kata Taehyung dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Jungkook sambil memasuki kamar.

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti Jungkook dan menutupi Balkon.

"Dan untuk masalah tadi eumm.. maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata Taehyung.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook?"

"Nde.. Oh tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang karena sudah malam." Kata Jungkook sambil menaiki ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Baiklah.." Kata Taehyung menyetujui dan mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook. Mereka saling bertolak punggung. Dan tertidur menuju pulau mimpi bersama.

..

"6 dikali 7?"

"42"

"9 dikali 12?"

"108."

Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki tengah duduk bersama dan saling melempar tebakan soal matematika, karena nanti ada ulangan di kelasnya. Dikelas mereka saat ini hanya ada 6 orang, termasuk mereka. Mereka a.k.a Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak bersemangat saat melempar tebakan soal. Sepertinya mereka melupakan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Baiklah. Kita ganti soalnya." Kata Jungkook

"Akar pangkat 7 dikali akar pangkat 21?" –Taehyung

"3 pangkat 7!" Seru Jungkook

"(2 dikali akar pangkat 3) kali (2 dikali akar pangkat 3)?" –Taehyung

"…"

CTAK

Jungkook dengan iseng menyentil dahi Taehyung karena tidak segera memberi jawaban.

"ARGH. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah maaf.."

Lalu mereka kembali saling melempar tebakan sampai-sampai tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi.

Tampak Guru mereka, Jung Saem tengah berdiri didepan dengan seorang gadis berpipi chubby.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Kata Jung Saem.

"Hai! Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan namaku Ryu SuJeong. Mohon bantuannya." Kata gadis bernama Sujeong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selamat datang!" Teriak siswa-siswi dikelas itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang duduklah disamping bangku Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung angkat tanganmu." Perintah Jung Saem.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan. Dan Sujueong berjalan ke bangku kosong samping bangku Taehyung. Lalu ia duduk dan menghadap Taehyung.

"Hai, aku Ryu Sujeong." Kata Sujeong memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Kim Taehyung." Kata Taehyung sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka. Mereka berjabat tangan dan tersenyum manis.

Saat pelajaran, Taehyung akrab sekali dengan Sujeong. Jungkook memberengut (?) melihatnya . Entah. Jungkook merasa hampa karena dia tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua sejak tadi. Jungkook merasa hatinya terbakar.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

+To-Be-Continued+

Hai! Maaf baru bisa update. Sering sakit dan sibuk. Apalagi sibuk karena tugas. Ami agak sedikit stress karena tugas yang menumpuk banyak hari demi hari. :'(

Untunglah ini saya bisa update. Semoga memuaskan. Sebenarnya mau chapter ini panjang sekali. Tapi saya potong, hehehe. Semoga sesuai yang diinginkan.

Chapter ini diupdate bertepatan BTS COMEBACK loh.. gimana komentar kalian dengan comeback mereka? wkwkw

Balasan review :

EmeraldAT : Wkwkwk.. Hati-hati diabetes, saengi.. Wah kau yang pertama (?) Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

Melinda : Iya so sweet :') Bukan pacaran chingu, hanya sahabat saja. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

Dindanafsiah : Iri ya.. Toss dulu.. XD ah iya bener baeki jahat deh masa dia ganggu moment mereka. Menyatakan atau menyatakan (?) Mereka so sweet.. Sepertinya request anda sudah ada dichapter ini. XD nggak berisi kok. Kita sama, soalnya aku biasanya review juga suka kaya kamu. XD Semoga suka chapter ini

Linkz account : Ga muasin? T.T Iya cuman kencan. Hayo minta di apain.. wkwkwk.. Semoga suka chapter ini

Dnttchmaeheh : Tidak apa-apa chingu.. iya manis kaya lollipop yang tadi aku makan XD #nggaknyambung Rencana nyatuin mereka? Ya kapan-kapan aja ya chingu. Sepertinya udah dijawab pertanyaanmu di chapter ini. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka

HanDik : Terima kasih karena suka dengan mometnya. Ini sudah lanjut.. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

NabilMp : hehe.. iya lucu.. –nangisterhurabareng- Terima kasih semangatnya. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka. Pay

Jvz1230 : Kekeke.. Sama.. XD Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka

Krasivyybaek : Suka? Terima kasih.. ^-^ greget bikin gigit jari.. XD Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka.

Dwi0522 : So sweet too.. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

Rapp-I : Sudah diungkapin tuh Jungkook suka sama Taehyung. Suka? Terima kasih.. Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka. Btw terimas kasih atas dukungannya

BumBumJin : Iya friendzone :" Semoga suka

TaeRa : Nado Annyeong, Reader-nim~ :D joha? Gomawo nde! Okay, nanti biar aku benahin. Ini sudah lnjut.. Semoga suka

Fxck : Okay.. Thanks for that. Hayo malu sama kucing meong meong. Ini sudah dilanjut. Oke tidak apa-apa. Semoga suka /?

SiscaMinstalove : Iya.. Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya? Iya.. XD terinspirasi dari JiSeung jadi aku buat yang kaya Ji-seung.. XD Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka

…

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. ^-^ Dan terimas kasih atas dukungannya..

Happy Reading!

..

Mind to Review, Follow or Favorite?

.

Ami Zhang


	4. Four : What? No!

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, Sujeong, Gunwoo, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chapter 4

.

_Saat pelajaran, Taehyung akrab sekali dengan Sujeong. Jungkook memberengut (?) melihatnya . Entah. Jungkook merasa hampa karena dia tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua sejak tadi. Jungkook merasa hatinya terbakar._

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?_

.

Jungkook berjalan menunduk keluar sekolah. Ia merasa sedih karena hari ini ia akan pulang sendiri. Dikarenakan sang sahabat, Taehyung ada urusan dengan si anak baru, siapa lagi kalau anak yang bernama Sujeong. Dengan kesal, Jungkook menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya. Jungkook tidak mengetahui jika kaleng yang ia tendang tadi mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Aww." Orang yang terkena mengaduh. Orang bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi matanya itu menunduk sambil mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannyaa dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang mengaduh tadi. Jungkook dengan hati-hati menghampiri orang itu.

"Apakah anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf, saya tidak senga-" Perkataan Jungkook terhenti. Jungkook terkejut saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa." Kata Orang itu dan mendongak melihat arah Jungkook. Ia tercekat.

"Hoseok Hyung? / Jungkook?"

..

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Jungkook-ah." Kata Hoseok.

"Iya. Sudah 2 bulan tak bertemu, hyung. Dan kau terlihat.."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya dan memerhatikan penampilan Hoseok dengan teliti. Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya dan melirik penampilannya. Dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit bahas, Ia memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu ditambah jaket berwarna hijau tua, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets hitam serta tas punggung abu-abu.

"..lebih stylish." Lanjut Jungkook dengan ragu.

"Tidak usah begitu. Aku tau maksud mu.. Pasti dibaliknya kau menyindirku." Kata Hoseok dengan raut wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Tidak… Bukan itu, hyung.. Bagaimana dengan kuliah hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Baik…" Jawab Hoseok masih dengan raut muka sedihnya.

Jungkook merasa tidak enak hati dan mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

Seketika raut muka Hoseok berubah dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan nada ceria.

"Oh ya.. aku sedang menunggu Jimin." Jawab Hoseok.

"Jimin?" Tanya Jungkook.

'_Ada apa gerangan? Biasanya mereka tidak akur dan selalu berebut' _ batin Jungkook.

"Nde. Ah itu dia!" Seru Hoseok dengan telunjuk tangannya yang menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Orang itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak, sweater hitam polos, celana pendek selutut, tas punggung hitam, topi hitam yang bertuliskan 'LA', dan kacamata yang mempermanis penampilannya.

"Hyung!" panggil orang yang bisa dipanggil Jimin.

Jimin berlari kecil dan merangkul pundak Hoseok.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama, hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Hoseok mengembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Lama.. Untung ada si gigi kelinci yang menemaniku yang mati kebosanan menunggumu disini." Gumam Hoseok.

Jimin mengernyit dahi, Ia melirik orang yang ada disamping Hoseok. Matanya membulat.

"Ha-hai Jungkook." Sapa Jimin dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan ia melepaskan rangkulannya dengan pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, kook. Kami akan pergi ke toko buku." Pamit Hoseok dan mulai berjalan bersama Jimin.

"Nde." Jungkook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

.

Jungkook tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia tengah membaca sebuah buku. Raut wajahnya tampak serius. Lalu Ia menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

KRUYUK

Jungkook memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Drrttt..

Handphone Jungkook itu berkedip dua kali dan bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia meraih handphonenya dan membuka pesan itu. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum dan segera beranjak keluar kamarnya.

.

'Apakah kau sudah makan? Jika belum akan aku taktir. -Taehyung'

.

Taehyung sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah pintu gerbang berwarna coklat. Ia tengah memegang handphonenya. Sesekali tangannya mengetik sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut. Ia tampak mengetik suatu pesan semacam, 'Mengapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sudah tidur?' 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?' Lalu ia akan menghapusnya berulang kali.

KRIET

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda yang memakai sweater putih. Taehyung terkejut dan ia hampir oleh jika ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Pemuda bersweater putih itu mebulatkan matanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya

"Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh hm?" Tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan polos.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Jungkook, menatap datar Taehyung. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Taehyung tepat dimata dengan dalam. Ia berjalan selangkah ke depan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan reflek mundur selangkah.

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, Ia bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya tatapan Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti dan mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar.."

Lalu ia tersenyum tak berdosa dengan gigi kelinci yang terlihat.

.

.

SLURP

Jungkook sedang makan ramen yang masih panas itu dengan lahap sampai-sampai terdengar suara gesekan antara bibirnya dengan ramen itu.

"Hei! Kau ini seperti belum makan sebulan." Cibir Taehyung

Jungkook hanya diam tak menangggapi, Ia masih makan ramen itu dengan lahap.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau-"

UHUK

Jungkook terbatuk dan memukul dadanya dengan keras

"-tersedak."

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan malas. Lalu ia memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jungkook.

"Tuhkan.. Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan saja." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook menerima botol air mineral itu dan mulai meneguk isinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, jarang sekali kau mau menerima traktiranku, ada apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hehe.. Gunwoo sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Lagipula di rumahku tidak ada makanan. Jadi ya aku terima saja." Kata Jungkook polos dengan tersenyum tidak berdosa yang menampakan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung dengan gemas mengusak rambut Jungkook, lalu ia tersenyum.

..

29 Desember 2015

Jungkook tengah tidur nyenyak diatas kasur empuknya. Ia merengut ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Urgh.." erangnya sambil bangun dari kasurnya.

Ia merentangkan badannya dan bergumam.

"Oh ini masih hari libur musim dingin.." gumamnya.

Lalu ia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket.

Sekitar 10-15 menit, Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Ia bersenandung dan melirik Kalender disamping lemarinya.

"Astaga. Besok adalah Ulang Tahun Taehyung. Bodoh, aku harus memberinya apa?" gumamnya.

Dan segera Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk sarapan paginya dengan Gunwoo.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin berwarna merah itu dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

Sekitar 30 Menit, Masakan Sup sudah siap di meja makan.

"Hyung.."

Terdengar suara yang mengusik Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hyung, tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Eomma. Katanya besok kita harus menyusul eomma ke Busan." Jelas Gunwoo.

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu ia menghampiri Gunwoo dan mengacak-acak rambut Gunwoo dengan gemas.

"Baiklah sekarang makanlah. Sudah hampir siang." Kata Jungkook dan menyeret salah satu kursi dan mulai mengambil nasi ke piring adik dan dirinya.

"Ne.."

Dan selanjutnya mereka makan dengan khidmat.

.

"Hm sudah jam 5 lebih 50 menit."

Jungkook mengambil bahan-bahan roti yang tersedia di lemari penyimpanan. Jungkook berencana akan membuat 'Bownies Chocochip' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya pada Taehyung yang akan ia berikan hari ini, mungkin karena ia besok tidak bisa.

Ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan diatas meja lalu mulai meracik bahan dan mengoleskan margarine pada Loyang lalu memanaskan oven dengan suhu 160 derajat. Setelah adonan siap, ia taburkah chocochips diatas adonan. Lalu dipanggang dengan oven yang sudah dipanaskan.

Jungkook menutup oven, lalu ia menghela nafas. Ia masih harus menunggu 45 menit sampai brownies matang. Jungkook lebih memilih untuk membersihkan rumah daripada ia kebosanan menunggu.

.

CTING

Terdengar suara alarm yang Jungkook set sesuai waktu matang brownies. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari ke dapur dan mematikan oven. Lalu mengambil loyang yang berisi brownies yang telah jadi tadi. Ia mengeluarkan brownies itu dari wadahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat hasil masakannya. Jungkook melirik jam dinding.

6.45 PM

Jungkook terbelalak. Ia sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ia segera bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan santai menyusuri jalan perumahannya menuju taman dengan sebuah wadah berisikan brownies chocochips buatannya. Jungkook sudah membayangkan apa yang akan ia dan Taehyung lakukan bersama seperti bermain dan bercanda bersama.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok pria yang ia yakini Taehyung tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon di taman. Jungkook tersenyum dan berjalan mengendap-endap. Rencananya ia ingin mengejutkan Taehyung meski jarak mereka 10 meter.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah maju, langkah Jungkook terhenti. Bola matanya membesar. Tangannya bergetar. Atensinya terarah apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Taehyung ternyata tidak sendirian. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis. Taehyung sedang mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang gadis. Lalu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis. Mereka akan berciuman?

Mata Jungkook panas. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia ingin melangkah untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Namun harus terhenti kembali.

"Ryu Soojeong?" lirih Jungkook saat ia mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

BRUK

Wadah yang ia pegang jatuh seketika. Ini membuat brownies buatannya jatuh berserakan.

Badan Jungkook lemas. Pikirannya kosong.

" Ini tidak mungkinkan?" gumamnya.

Ia berjalan mundur selangkah demi langkah. Atensinya masih berpusat pada dua sosok itu. Disaat sang pria tetap dalam posisi seperti itu dan juga si gadis yang menutup matanya.

TES

Setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi Jungkook.

"Tidak mungkin."

Jungkook mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali dengan nada yang tertekan. Jungkook membalikan badannya lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan taman.

Jungkook berlari untuk mencoba berlari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit saat mengetahui sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai berciuman dengan seorang gadis dihadapannya. Jungkook merasa ia ingin hilang dari dunia ini.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai! Saya kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan cerita 'I love you, My Bestfriend' ini setelah berbulan-bulan terbengkalai. Maafkan saya. Saya tahu cerita ini makin kesini semakin garing dengan bahasa yang berantakan. Dan pasti sudah banyak yang melupakan cerita ini. Di chapter telah muncul konflik nih. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Dan juga saya sedikit menyelipkan Jimin dan Hoseok yang memiliki misteri diantara keduanya. Ayo main tebakan. Jimin dan Hoseok punya hubungan apa? Kekasih? Saudara? Atau yang lain? /tawa-nista/

Ada pengumuman jika saya mulai awal tahun 2016 kiranya mulai tanggal 4 Januari sampai 4 Mei saya akan mengambil jadwal full-hiatus. Sehingga kemungkinan kelanjutan cerita ini akan diupdate setelah saya hiatus karena jadwal Try Out dan UN yang sudah ada didepan mata. Mohon dimaklumi.

Jangan bosan-bosan untuk menunggu.. Jangan merindukan saya. Beri saya support yang penuh! Jika ada waktu saya akan mampir kesini untuk melihat review kalian dan mungkin meninggalkan jejak cerita terbaru.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

.

.

.RnR please?

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis.

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


	5. Five : Hurt Like Hell

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, Sujeong, Gunwoo, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM TAEHYUNG!**

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hurt like Hell

.

Previous Chap

"_Tidak mungkin."_

_Jungkook mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali dengan nada yang tertekan. Jungkook membalikan badannya lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan taman._

_Jungkook berlari untuk mencoba berlari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit saat mengetahui sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai berciuman dengan seorang gadis dihadapannya. Jungkook merasa ia ingin hilang dari dunia ini._

.

Jungkook membuka pintu rumahnya. Jungkook berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan adiknya yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Hyung?" panggil Gunwoo.

.

BRAK

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia terisak kesakitan dan mulai menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

"ARGH" Erang Jungkook.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung, Kau tidak apa?"

Jungkook mendengar suara adiknya yang sangat cemas. Ia mengabaikannya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Wajah basah oleh air mata. Lalu ia menutup matanya lelah.

"It's hurt like hell"

.

.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menilik sekitar. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Taehyung menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangan.

'11.30 PM'

Taehyung mendengus.

"Dimana anak itu? Jangan-jangan ia lupa." Gumamnya.

Taehyung menggosokan tangan yang terasa dingin. Bagaimana tidak dingin, ia sudah menunggu Jungkook lebih dari empat jam dibawah salju tebal. Mungkin ia akan mati kedinginan jika tidak memakai pakaian hangat.

Taehyung terdiam sambil menatap salju yang masih turun itu. Pikirannya mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana. Sampai terhenti karena merasakan handphonenya dalam sakunya bergetar. Lalu Taehyung mengambil dan membuka handphone berwarna birunya.

Ia tersenyum menatap 3 pesan yang baru ia baca.

"Lebih baik aku pulang. Pasti dia lupa janjiannya. Dan apaan ini? Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkannya padaku? Awas saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku bantai dia." Lirihnya lalu meninggalkan taman.

.

00.00 AM

From : Eomma Kim

'Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Sukses untuk meraih masa depanmu. Aku mencintaimu anakku yang tampan.'

.

00.01 AM

From : Kim Baek-Hyung

'Selamat ulang tahun, adikku yang paling jelek. Umur mu sudah semakin dewasa, maka bersikaplah dewasa. Jadilah yang terbaik! Jangan lupa salamku untuk sahabatmu XD'

.

00.05 AM

From : Ryu Sujeong

'Hai, Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung-ah. Aku tidak terlambatkan? Semoga sukses selalu.'

.

.

30 Desember 2015

06.30 AM

Matahari telah muncul. Suara kicauan burung terdengar. Suasana begitu bersahabat bagi orang-orang namun tak begitu begitu bersahabat bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sekarang ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang bertudung dan kaos putih polos di dalamnya dengan paduan celana jeans yang ia tekuk bagian bawahnya.

Jungkook duduk di pojok kamar dengan tangan yang memeluk kakinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Hyung. Ayo sarapan, setelahnya kita berangkat." Kata Gunwoo sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan sepotong roti panggang dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku menunggu mu dibawah." Kata Gunwoo dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook mendongak setelah melihat Gunwoo pergi. Ia mengusap rambutnya dan mulai bangkit dari duduk. Ia mengambil sarapannya dan memakannya.

.

Jungkook menatap sedih sebuah lukisan yang ada di depannya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, disini terdapat banyak lukisan dan sketsa hasil buatannya dengan objek si sahabat.

Jungkook tersenyum miris melihatnya. Memang seharusnya ia tak memiliki perasaaan yang amat mendalam seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Itu namanya bisa merusak arti persahabatan yang mereka bangun selama ini.

Jungkook meremas pelan kain putih yang ia bawa. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin dirinya terus tersakiti. Jungkook mulai menutupi lukisan-lukisan itu dengan kain putih yang ia bawa yang bermaksud akan menutup semua kenangan dan perasaannya selama ini bagaikan kasa yang menutupi luka jatuh.

"Maybe. I don't deserve you."

.

Jungkook melangkah bersama adiknya, Gunwoo, menuju halte terminal. Sambil menunggu bus yang datang, Jungkook mengetik sebuah pesan dan tanpa ragu mengirimnya.

"Hyung, busnya sudah datang." Kata Gunwoo.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut rambut Gunwoo.

"Ayo naik."

Lalu mereka berdua menaiki bus mereka menuju kampong halaman mereka.

.

.

.

To : Taehyungie

'Hei, idiot. Selamat ulang tahun. Umurmu sudah tidak bocah lagi ternyata. Haha. Maafkan aku jika aku tak datang kemarin. Aku ketiduran. Jangan lupa makan sup rumput laut untuk merayakannya. Sampai jumpa.'

.

.

.

4 Januari 2016

.

Awal Tahun, banyak siswa dan pekerja yang berkeliaran menuju tempat yang dituju.

Seoul High School

Taehyung datang memasuki kelasnya. Taehyung berjalan dan menduduki bangkunya. Ia melirik sekilas bangku Jungkook yang kosong disampingnya itu. Taehyung menghela nafas.

**FLASHBACK**

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Taehyung menatap pintu rumah di depannya itu._

_CKLEK_

_Pintu itu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki paras wajah cantik meski umurnya yang sudah menginjak 40 tahun._

"_Oh Taehyung-ah." Sapa wanita itu._

"_Selamat pagi, mama. Jungkook ada?" Tanya Taehyung kepada wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Jungkook._

"_Ah. Jungkooknya tidak ada. Jungkook sudah berangkat daritadi." Jelas wanita itu._

_Taehyung terkejut. Jarang sekali Jungkook berangkat pagi-pagi._

"_Ah ne.. Terima kasih atas infonya. Maaf sudah menganggu." Tutur Taehyung dengan senyum kecil._

_Taehyung membungkuk lalu meninggalkan area rumah Jungkook._

…

"Aish anak itu kemana?! Katanya sudah berangkat tetapi belum juga datang." Geram Taehyung.

.

07.45

Jungkook berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan santai. Padahal sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Jungkook memasuki kelasnya dengan tangan yang bertengger di saku celananya.

Terlihat jika Yang Saem telah berada di kelas. Tak merasa takut, Jungkook membungkukan badannya. Ia meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Jungkook menoleh menatap satu-satu teman sekelasnya lalu mendudukan pantatnya di kursi kosong sebelah Jimin.

Taehyung terkejut dan merasa heran. Ia menatapi Jungkook yang berada di bangku depan nomor 02.

Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi namun dia -terpaksa- harus mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Jungkook datang dengan penampilan dan sikap yang berbeda. Tampak rambut Jungkook yang berubah dulu surai berwarna hitam legam terlihat lembut tergantikan rambut warna coklat tua bergradasi. Ditambah telinganya yang bertindik. (Note : Penampilan dari zaman I Need U era)

Sikapnya yang terlihat tidak sopan dan hei apa tadi. Dia duduk dengan Jimin, padahal tempat duduknya ada disini, disampingnya.

Taehyung merasa bingung hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

.

.

Istirahat adalah saat-saat yang paling dinanti bagi para siswa. Dimana kau bisa makan, tidur, dan bermain diselingi belajar.

Taehyung memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak Jungkook ke kantin. Tapi apadaya, Jungkook lebih memilih tidur. Bahkan Jungkook tidak merespon atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

Taehyung menjadi semakin heran, disaat Jungkook yang terlihat terburu-buru pulang saat ia ingin mengatakan pulang bersama.

Hal itu terus berulang dalam satu bulan. Taehyung menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sujeong karena Jungkook berubah. Membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka merenggang. Jungkook yang manis menjadi Jungkook yang kasar. Jungkook yang baik menjadi Jungkook yang semena-mena. Jungkook yang sering merengek padanya menjadi Jungkook yang mengabaikannya dan juga sering menatap sinis. Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang konseling mengurus kenakalannya, mulai dari tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, sering membuat onar dan juga berkelahi. Tak jarang juga Jungkook sering bersikap kasar pada Sujeong

Memikirkan ini semua membuat Taehyung mengerang kesal dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras. Beruntung saja kelas sedang sepi sehingga Taehyung tidak perlu mendapat berbagai pertanyaan. Karena mungkin jam pelajaran sekolah waktu siang sudah habis dan nanti akan dilanjutkan pelajaran di kelas malam.

DUG

DUG

Taehyung terus-terus membenturkan kepalanya dan meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Jujur saja Taehyung frustasi. Ia tidak tahu salah apa dia pada Jungkook. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga dapat merubah Jungkook menjadi seperti ini. Taehyung ingin jalinan persahabatan mereka kembali.

.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam seorang gadis yang melihat Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mendengus dan mulai meletakkan pin name tag di seragamnya ke lokernya. Lalu pergi keluar sekolah.

.

-Ryu Sujeong-

.

.

Siang hari, di sebuah café.

Tampak Sujeong tengah menunggu seseorang dengan hati gelisah.

Kling

Terdengar suara bel yang berasal dari pintu café, suara itu menandakan adanya orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Dan benar, ada seorang lelaki dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah memasuki café. Sujeong yang mengetahuinya, memanggil nama lelaki itu.

"Jungkook!"

Ternyata Jungkook, lelaki tadi, adalah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sujeong.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook yang sudah berada di dekat Sujeong dan menduduki kursi kosong didepan Sujeong.

"Langsung ke titik pembicaraan." Kata Jungkook dengan dingin.

.

_*Whatever anyone saya, clap_

_I'm only going to you (like it like it)_

Terdengar musik yang mengalun memenuhi ruang café itu.

Jungkook meletakan gelas minuman dengan sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sujeong menghela nafas dan ia ulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya melirik dan menatap Sujeong.

"Jungkook-ah.. Aku dan kau serta Taehyung adalah temankan? Tetapi kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu padaku dan Taehyung?" Tanya Sujeong.

Jungkook berkedip. Dahiya mengerut samar.

_You provoke me, gonna gonna go_

"Teman?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku adalah temanmu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan santai namun penuh penekanan.

"Kau datang begitu saja dan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain." Kata Jungkook sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku datang sebenarnya untuk menjalin pertemanan." kata Sujeong.

Lalu Sujeong terdiam sebentar.

"Ah itu.. Kejadian itu, Kau sudah salah paham. Aku tahu kau berada disana." Kata Sujeong.

"Lalu untuk apa? Kau sudah tahu aku berada disana dan kau ingin menyombongkan itu, begitu?" Kata Jungkook sedikit kasar.

Sujeong mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"Tidak. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini yang kau simpan untuknya. Perasaan yang terbelenggu dari dasar hatimu. Aku melihatnya. Tatapanmu berbeda saat menatapnya. Arti tatapan yang sangat mendalam." Jelas Sujeong.

Jungkook membatu. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

_I swear to god, there is that feeling_

_And I am not just doing this easily right_

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Rasa sakit dan bahagia saat berada disampingnya. Karena aku juga merasakannya." Kata Sujeong dengan nada yang pahit.

"Aku merasa tersakiti disaat kau dan dia dekat. Aku ingin sekali dia menjadi milikku. Namun apadaya aku tak bisa meraihnya. Aku bodoh ya. Karena aku merasa kebahagiannya ada padamu. Jadi aku lebih memilih menyerah." Lirih Sujeong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jungkook mendongak dan dapat melihat betapa rapuhnya Sujeong saat ini.

"Sujeong-ah"

"Cintamu murni. Tak salah. Raihlah ia. Jangan perdulikan aku. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Kau adalah temanku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaan temanku sendiri."

Jungkook berdiri dengan gerakan yang kasar sampai terdengar decitan kursi yang bergeser.

"Cukup, Sujeong. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Karena itu adalah hal tabu dan tidak semudah itu melakukannya, Ryu Sujeong." Kata Jungkook dengan nada yang bergetar dan melangkah pergi.

"Jungkook! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya Taehyung menghadapi perubahan sikapmu kan? Ia bahkan terus membenturkan kepalanya ke meja." Kata Sujeong dengan lantang.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti. Tatapan Jungkook kosong.

"Jadi ku harap, kau kembali meraih Taehyung. Dan meminta maaf atas sikapmu selama ini. Jika kau berjanji akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi malam itu."

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Jungkook berjalan dengan lesu. Ia menatap kosong. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan siswa-siswa yang ia tabrak. Ia berjalan lurus sampai ia sampai di kelas.

Hari ini dilaksankan kelas malam. Jungkook berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi lamanya. Ia menidurkan kepalanya dengan tangan sebagai bantal. Ia berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengusiknya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya saling melempar raut wajah bertanya. Ada apa gerangan Jungkook si bocah onar terlihat lesu itu duduk kembali ke tempat asalnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan Park saem.

"Silahkan ambil buku sains kalian. Buka halaman 127." Perintah Park Saem.

"Nee.."

Sebagian siswa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil buku di loker mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook masih dalam posisi tadi tampak melirik bangku disampingnya, bangku Taehyung, kosong. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk mengulang rekaman pembicaraan Jungkook dan Sujeong tadi siang.

Jungkook membuka lokernya dan mengambil bukunya. Setelahnya ia menutup lokernya.

Seketika kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Tubuhnya melemas. Keseimbangan tubuhnya menghilang. Jungkook berusaha meraih benda didepannya. Ia membutuhkan penopang agar tubuhnya tak jatuh. Lalu ia merasakan seseorang bertanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Jungkook?" Tanya teman yang Jungkook tahu namanya Sana. Spontan saja Jungkook menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jungkook menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan dengan bibir pucatnya. Lalu Ia menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah Jungkook berusaha berjalan menuju bangku. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Kakinya goyah dan jeli. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan yang memegang pojok loker.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul jantungnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Jungkook mencengkeram dadanya.

"ARGH.. APPO." Erang Jungkook dan mencengkeram dadanya lebih kuat.

Jimin menghampirinya dengan raut cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

Jungkook menatap kosong Jimin. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas.

DEG

Jungkook mengerang kembali. Jantung terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Dan setelahnya ia tak dapat mendengar suara Jimin seakan-akan telinganya mampet membuatnya tuli seketika. Pandangannya pudar. Ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Jungkook, Apa kau mendengarkan aku? Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Jimin panik melihat kondisi temannya ini.

Jungkook menatap kosong. Tangan yang masih mencengkeram dadanya. Tubuhnya lemas. Membuatnya jatuh terkulai di lantai kayu yang dingin itu.

"KYAA~!"

Terdengar suara teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Jungkook megap-megap mencari oksigen dan terkadang merngerang kesakitan. Pandangannya memudar. Sebelum kehilangan sadarnya, Jungkook mendengar samar sebuah teriakan dan juga tarikan tubuhnya dari orang yang membuatnya remuk karena kasih dan cinta yang ia berikan atas kata sahabat.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Dan setelah itu dunia menjadi gelap dan tak terkendali meninggalkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Jeon Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

TBC

.

Halo, saya Ami Zhang kembali sebelum saya melaksanakan ritual full hiatus saya. Sesuai dengan request saya mengupdte cerita ini sebelum hiatus.

Terima kasih pada semua readers dan reviewer yang tidak bisa saya ucapkan satu persatu. Maafkan saya jika di chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan dan juga maafkan saya jika bahasanya sedikit berantakan karena saya hanya penulis amatir yang berusaha menulis dengan baik. Disini saya membawa sisi karrakter lain dari Jungkook yaitu karakter yang berandal banget... Semoga terhibur!

Dan oh ya. Selamat ulang tahun uri Taehyungie. ^^ Jaga kesehatanmu dan Semoga langgeng terus sama Jungkook XD

Jika ada yang ingin kenal atau tanya-tanya saya, kalian bisa menghubungi saya lewat akun yang sudah tercantum di bio list saya.

Sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! :)

.

Mind to Review?

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


	6. Six : Hello, Butterfly!

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jungkook, Taehyung, Sujeong, Gunwoo, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

Note : Untuk chapter ini, akan sedikit berbelit karena saya akan membolak-balik suatu cerita. Seperti jika cerita kembali pada masa sebelumnya maka akan ada tanda tulisan ILYMB dengan (..) selanjutnnya. Dan jika cerita kembali pada kehidupan sekarang makan akan ada tanda ILYMB dengan.. Dengan ini, Saya harap chapter ini dapat dicerna baik oleh readers. Terima kasih

.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

_Jungkook megap-megap mencari oksigen dan terkadang mengerang kesakitan. Pandangannya memudar. Sebelum kehilangan sadarnya, Jungkook mendengar samar sebuah teriakan dan juga tarikan tubuhnya dari orang yang membuatnya remuk karena kasih dan cinta yang ia berikan atas kata sahabat._

"_JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

_Dan setelah itu dunia menjadi gelap dan tak terkendali meninggalkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Jeon Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya._

.

Chapter 6 "Hello, Butterfly"

.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki itu tengah menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan cemas. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka. Matanya menatap sendu sosok lelaki yang terlihat sangat lemah dihadapannya ini. Wajah putih nan dingin, bibir pucat dan kering, mata yang terpejam erat, hembusan nafas pelan yang terdengar, tubuh lemas yang terbalut dengan seragam pasien, dan juga tangannya yang terhubung dengan infus rumah sakit dengan mirisnya.

TES

Air mata Taehyung jatuh.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari dahulu.. Kenapa kau menyimpan rahasia besar yang begitu menyakitkan dariku selama ini?" Lirih Taehyung dengan sedih.

Taehyung menunduk dan mengusap jemari Jungkook dengan sangat pelan.

.

Ini sudah sekian harinya Jungkook belum sadar dari mimpi indahnya.

.

ILYMB

..

Taehyung terkejut, saat Ia melihat Jungkook tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kerumunan kelasnya. Ia menjadi panik ketika Jungkook terlihat kesusahan bernafas dan mengerang kesakitan.

Taehyung berlari masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" teriaknya dan menghampiri tubuh Jungkook.

Dan setelahnya Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Taehyung berlari sambil mengangkat Jungkook dipunggungnya. Jimin disampingnya tampak mengusap tangan Jungkook yang sangat dingin bagaikan es.

Saat mereka memasuki Rumah Sakit, Taehyung berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"DIMANA DOKTER KIM SEOK JIN? Kumohon dimana dia?! ADA ORANG YANG MEMBUTUHKAN PERTOLONGANNYA!"

Seokjin, dokter RS Seoul sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga Taehyung, yang berada di lobby terkejut dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Astaga. Taehyung, ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin ketika melihat raut wajah Taehyung.

TES

"Kumohon tolong temanku ini.. hyung.." Mohon Taehyung dengan mata sembab.

Seokjin meminta beberapa perawat untuk membawa Jungkook ke ruang ICU, lalu ia mengusap keringat Jungkook di dahi dan memegang tangan Jungkook.

Dingin.

Buru-buru Seokjin meraba pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Lemah.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

"Suster kumohon cepat!"

.

Taehyung berjalan mondar-mandir dan menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Jimin yang duduk disana hanya menatap pintu ruang icu dengan khawatir lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung.

"Tae.. Tenanglah kau harus tenang. Aku yakin Jungkook akan baik-baik saja." Kata Jimin, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung meski dirinya juga amat cemas dengan kondisi Jungkook.

TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah yang terburu-buru. Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh.

Disana ada Hoseok dan Gunwoo.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok sesampainya.

"Hyung, Apa yang Hyung ku lakukan di ruangan itu? Kenapa ia tidak keluar? Ia baik-baik saja pasti ia berpura-pura agar kita mengkhawatirkan dia. Iya kan hyung, iyakan?" Tanya Gunwoo dengan hidung memerah dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

Taehyung dan Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

KRET

Mereka menoleh dan berharap cemas saat pintu ICU terbuka.

Seokjin keluar dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di mengerti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jungkook perlu istirahat banyak. Ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien. Dan Taehyung, aku ingin berbicara suatu hal denganmu." kata Seokjin. Taehyung menatap Seokjin bingung.

..

ILYMB

.

Taehyung menatap nanar keadaan Jungkook. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 hari, Jungkook tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook tengah mengalami saat kritis. Tubuh kurus dan wajah pucat itu membuat Taehyung meringis. Setahu Taehyung, Jungkook adalah anak kuat yang tidak pernah sakit dan selemah sekarang ini . Jungkook saja dulu dapat membuat temannya masuk rumah sakit karena berkelahi dengannya. Lalu Taehyung mendekatkan diri ke kasur Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, hm? Apa mimpimu sangat indah sampai kau tak ingin bangun?"

Taehyung meringis pelan.

"Apa aku ada dimimpimu? Kumohon bangunlah. Kami semua menunggumu."

Taehyung menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh."

Taehyung tahu jika ia seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri. Karena Jungkook yang sekarat membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

SRET

Mata Taehyung membulat saat Ia merasakan tangan Jungkook bergerak di genggamannya. Ia dapat melihat Mata Jungkook yang masih tertutup itu bergetar dan terbuka perlahan.

Taehyung tersenyum terharu saat mendapati Jungkook sadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia menekan tombol merah disamping kasur pasien dan keluar tergesa-gesa memanggil dokter.

"DOKTER!"

.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengedipkan matanya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan memegang kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

KRET

Pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar." Kata seseorang yang ia ketahui seorang dokter dari jas putih.

Dokter itu menghampiri Jungkook dengan senyum ringan.

"Mari saya periksa dulu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangguk lucu.

.

Taehyung menatap ruang Jungkook ragu. Taehyung menghela nafas lalu melihat Jimin yang tengah menyuapi Jungkook. Taehyung berbalik dan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Taehyung masih ingat percakapan dirinya dengan Seokjin setelah Jungkook diperiksa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya tuhan.." gumamnya pelan.

.

ILYMB

..

"Penyakit jantung iskemik." Kata Seokjin.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Jungkook mengalami jantung iskemik atau pada ilmu kedokteran disebut arteri koroner."

Taehyung tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya ke dokter spesialis Kim. Penyakit ini disebabkan arteriosclerosis atau pengerasan pembuluh darah yang membuat infark miokard terjadi." kata Seokjin.

"Di bagian myocardium atau otot jantungnya, pasokan darah mendadak berkurang dan terjadi blokade pada nadi koroner selama beberapa saat akibat pasme atau juga thrombus. Kejadian seperti ini disebut crescendo angina atau coronary insufficiency."

Taehyung terdiam dan mencerna semua penjelasan. Taehyung tidak bodoh. Taehyung sangat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Jungkook.

"Penyakit Jantung yang diderita Jungkook termasuk penyakit tipe 2. Infark miokard sekunder iskemia karena meningkatnya kebutuhan oksigen contohnya kejang arteri koroner, coronary embolism, kurang darah, irama jantung tak teratur, dan tekanan darah tinggi." lanjut Seokjin.

"Gejala apa saja yang terjadi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Gejala nyeri, sesak nafas, kelelahan, palpitasi dan pusing. Namun aku curiga jika Jungkook stress dan banyak pikiran yang menyebabkan terjadi arithmias jantung. Apabila terus berlanjut dan tak ada penyembuhan dari pasien, maka ini dapat membahayakan hidupnya." Kata Seokjin serius.

Tangan Taehyung bergetar.

"Aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik, jangan biarkan ia banyak pikiran dan stress. Berikan kenangan indah dan hilangkan kenangan buruk masa lalunya. Kini ia dalam masa kritis karena adanya penekanan pada jantungnya dan penyempitan pembuluh darahnya." kata Seokjin.

..

ILYMB

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Taehyung membuka pintu ruang pasien.

KRET

"Oh Taehyung-ah, kau sudah datang?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang menata barang-barang.

Jungkook tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke seseorang yang masih berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan pintu, Taehyung. Taehyung adalah sosok yang selama ini mengacaukan hatinya membuatnya terombang-ambing. Jungkook hanya melihat sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku ada acara dengan Sungjae dan Hoseok hyung. Tolong jaga Jungkook." Kata Jimin sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan kepala sang empu.

.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Ini sudah 45 menit setelah kepergian Jimin, namun mereka berdua tampak tak ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Taehyung tengah bermain game di handphonenya. Sedangkan Jungkook tengah membaca buku novel yang tadi dibawakan oleh Jimin. Hanya terdengar suara detikan jam dinding yang ada.

Taehyung merasa jengah. Perutnya terus meraung-raung meminta makanan padanya. Taehyung berdiri dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat lucu dan manis saat membaca. Mata yang berkedip lucu saat ia sedikit kebingungan alur dari cerita. Mulut yang terbuka. Dan pipi yang menggembung sesekali.

Taehyung berdeham.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantin. Kau ingin titip apa?" tanyanya.

Jungkook terkejut namun segera ia mengendalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar. Jungkook lebih memilih fokus membaca.

"Tidak ada." Kata Jungkook dingin.

Taehyung menatap kecewa Jungkook lalu lebih memilih keluar.

.

Jungkook menutup bukunya. Ia menatap sendu kepergian Taehyung lalu ia menatap keluar jendela disampingnya.

Pikirannya berkelana dimana ia bertemu Sujeong, tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya, sikapnya yang dingin pada Taehyung, dan juga perlakuan manis dari Taehyung.

.

ILYMB

..

_Jungkook berdiri dengan gerakan yang kasar sampai terdengar decitan kursi yang bergeser._

"_Cukup, Sujeong. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Karena itu adalah hal tabu dan tidak semudah itu melakukannya, Ryu Sujeong." Kata Jungkook dengan nada yang bergetar dan melangkah pergi._

"_Jungkook! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya Taehyung menghadapi perubahan sikapmu kan? Ia bahkan terus membenturkan kepalanya ke meja." Kata Sujeong dengan lantang._

_Langkah Jungkook terhenti. Tatapan Jungkook kosong._

"_Jadi ku harap, kau kembali meraih Taehyung. Dan meminta maaf atas sikapmu selama ini. Jika kau berjanji akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi malam itu."_

_Jungkook terdiam cukup lama lalu Ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya._

"_Waktu itu, aku tengah main ke rumah saudaraku yang kebetulan berada satu perumahan dengan Taehyung. Lalu aku bosan dan memilih berjalan-jalan. Aku melihat Taehyung ada di Taman dan aku hampiri dia. Kami mengobrol dan saling tukar pendapat tentang ehem dirimu."_

_Mata _Jungkook_ membulat._

"_Lalu mataku kemasukan sesuatu dan Taehyung membantuku untuk membersihkan itu dengan meniupkan mataku. Yang kau lihat dari sudut pandangmu aku dan dia.. yak kau tahu, tetapi itu bukan hal yang sebenarnya."_

_Sujeong meringis menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya._

"_Jadi apa kau berjanji? Aku mohon."_

"…" _Jungkook tak menjawab_

_._

_Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung._

"_Ayo ke kantin." Kata Taehyung dengan senyuman khasnya._

_Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan datar. Lalu ia memasang headset ke telinganya lalu merebahkan kepalanya tanpa mengetahui raut sedih yang tercetak di wajah Taehyung._

_._

"_Aah.. Taehyung.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

_Jungkook menangis menatap kondisi Taehyung yang ia lihat tampak tak baik-baik saja. Dari lutut kaki Taehyung yang berdarah dan juga tangannya ada goresan-goresan luka yang berada dimana-mana._

_Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Jungkook._

"_Hei.. Jangan menangis. Kau itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Ledek Taehyung._

_Jungkook menangis menjadi-jadi membuat Taehyung bingung._

"_Hei.. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa.. Tenang saja." Kata Taehyung._

_Jungkook mengusap hidung merahnya._

"_Bagaimana bisa tidak baik-baik saja? Kalau lukamu sampai sebegitunya." Kata Jungkook tersendat._

_Taehyung mendudukan dirinya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook._

"_Sst.. Tenanglah.. Selama kau ada disini, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Taehyung sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook._

..

ILYMB

.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

TOK TOK TOK

Sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh.

KRET

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut yang terurai panjang.

"S-Sujeong?"

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Sujeong

"Baik." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

Ia memperbaiki duduknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran dibantu oleh Sujeong. Lalu Sujeong duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawa kimbap untuk mu." Kata Sujeong sambil memberikan sebuah kotak makan dan membukanya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Tenang saja." Lanjutnya.

Mata Jungkook berbinar melihat kimbap yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Tapi itu tidak beracun kan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak. 100%. Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan antusiasnya. Sujeong tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil salah satu kimbap dan menyuapkannya pada Jungkook.

"Enak?" Tanya Sujeong.

"Wa.. Ini enak sekali. Rasanya seperti kimbap buatan eomma ku." Kata Jungkook.

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Sujeong.

"Tentu saja." Kata Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sujeong tertawa lalu memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Jungkook. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Aigoo. Jungkook, kau itu terlalu menggemaskan." Kata Sujeong sambil mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook dengan gemas.

"HHHYHHAK!" Jungkook berteriak kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Sujeong dari pipinya.

Sujeong terkekeh.

"Oh ya.. Jungkook-ah. Bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujui perjanjian kita dulu?" Tanya Sujeong.

Kunyahan Jungkook terhenti.

"Haruskah aku menyetujuinya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan malas.

"Iya. Karena itu demi dirimu dan Taehyung." Kata Sujeong.

"Tetapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula perasaan itu sudah hilang." Kata Sujeong.

Jungkook menatap Sujeong.

'_I Believe. I believe there's love in you'_

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan perjanjian itu." Kata Jungkook.

"Oh ya.. Kenapa kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Sujeong.

Jungkook terdiam dan menunduk. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab.

Batinnya berteriak, 'Karena aku takut menyatakannya.'

'_Inside your heart, just afraid to go'_

"Karena dia tidak perlu tahu tentang perasaanku. Aku sudah merasa cukup dianggap teman olehnya disbanding menjadi musuhnya." Kata Jungkook.

"Bohong." Kata Sujeong dengan nada yang datar.

"Sebenarnya kau hanya takut menyatakannya kan?" Tebak Sujeong dengan tepat.

'_Don't complicate it'_

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"I know you." Kata Sujeong serius.

'_I know you'_

"You don't know me." Kata Jungkook.

"I know you so well-"

'-_Because I love you_.' Batin Sujeong.

Sujeong menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook.

"Ku mohon jangan buat dirimu tersiksa." Mohon Sujeong.

"Tidak. Aku lebih tak tega melihatmu tersiksa, Sujeong-ah." Kata Jungkook tulus.

TES

Air mata Sujeong turun perlaha dari mata indahnya.

Hening sejak.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku, Sujeong-ah. Kau akan menyesalinya. Apa tak masalah bagimu?"

"Taehyung tak perlu tahu tentang ini. Ia tidak boleh tahu" lanjutnya.

"**Ada apa ini?"**

Terdengar suara berat dari luar yang menginstrupsi mereka. Sujeong dan Jungkook menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, mengetahui orang itu adalah orang yang mereka bicarakan barusan, Kim Taehyung.

Sujeong mengusap air matanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"T-Tae-Taehyung." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tengah diselimuti oleh emosi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"**Aku tak boleh tahu apa?**" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan Sujeong dengan penuh emosi. Ia menatap tajam Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam.

Sujeong tergugu. Ia mengambil tasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Jungkook-ah, sampai ketemu besok. Taehyung-ah, aku pulang dulu." Kata Sujeong dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

.

Sujeong keluar dengan langkah cepat. Ia merasa sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai harus mengalami hal yang sangat berat seperti ini. Jujur saja ia telah berbohong jika ia menyukai Taehyung. Sebenarnya, Ia menyukai Jungkook. Sudah lama ia memperhatikannya. Sujeong diam dan menatap langit.

'Kau terlalu jauh untuk digapai seperti kupu-kupu.'

"Ya tuhan. Semoga ia bahagia dengan Taehyung. Dan hilangkan perasaanku ini padanya. Aku tak ingin Ia merasa tertekan."

.

.

Suasana ruangan itu terasa menegangkan. Taehyung tampak masih dalam posisinya dan menatap tajam Jungkook. Jungkook menunduk.

"Jadi apa yang tidak boleh aku ketahui?" Tanya Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan.

Taehyung benci jika ada rahasia diantara dirinya dan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam kalut bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa Jungkook?!" kata Taehyung dengan nada yang tinggi

Jungkook terkejut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tau jika aku benci ada rahasia diantara kita. Dan sekarang kau sudah berani merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Bahkan kau juga merahasiakan penyakit yang kau derita selama ini. Kau pun berubah tanpa aku ketahui apa penyebabnya." Nada Taehyung melemah.

"Apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

'Persahabatan?' Batin Jungkook. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"KENAPA JUNGKOOK?! KENAPA?!" Bentak Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook mencengkram erat selimutnya. Badannya bergetar.

TES

Air mata Jungkook menetes membasahi pipinya. Lalu Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya dan berteriak.

"INI SEMUA KARENAMU! KAU YANG TAK MENGERTI AKU!" Teriak Jungkook penuh emosi.

Taehyung terkejut saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tersadar dan ingat, Jungkook tak suka jika ada orang yang membentak dirinya. Taehyung menatap khawatir.

"Persahabatan? Cih. Aku tak pernah tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentang persahabatan kita yang tak berarti bagiku. Kau bahkan seperti orang asing bagiku. Karena aku..." Jungkook tercekat. Ia tak akan mengatakannya seperti ini

"Aku ingin membencimu. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa. Aku pun tak bisa hidup tanpamu." jelasnya. Jungkook sengaja. Mengatakannya dengan kalimat tersirat yang pasti membuat Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau puas? Sekarang pergi! Keluar dari ruanganku.!" Kata Jungkook tegas dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"J-Jungkook.." Ucap Taehyung pelan penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"KELUAR!" bentak Jungkook dengan tangannya yang menunjuk pintu keluar ruangan.

Taehyung mundur selangkah. Ia menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia menunduk dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook." Gumamnya pelan setelah berada diluar ruangan.

.

Sedangkan Jungkook menunduk. Badannya bergetar dengan kuat. Tangan yang masih menunjuk tadi terasa berat lalu turun dan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya.

Air mata Jungkook berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya. Kakinya ia tekuk lalu ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan menelungkup menyatu dengan lututnya.

Ia mengerang dan meremas pelan rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Jungkook terus menenggelamkan kepalanya seiring dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Siang itu, Jungkook menangis dengan hebat.

.

.

.

What's so hard about that?

.

Why are you so serious about that?

.

What's so annoying about that?

.

Did anyone ask you to solve everything?

.

You say this quite easily, but it's different

You're only coldhearted to me

.

We're close, but you're no better than a stranger

.

'Why can't you think about how I feel?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

Aloha. Saya kembali lagi. Sesuai yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Jika ada waktu saya akan mampir dan TTARRAAA saya datang.

Kali ini saya membawa chapter terbaru dengan cerita yang sedikit rumit yang pasti sedikit membuat para readers kebingungan. Tenang saja, saya yang membuat saja juga bingung. Wkwkwk. Oh ya.. Untuk pemberitahuan. Cerita ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi kiranya 1-2 chapter lagi.

.2635 words done dengan chapter penuh dengan air mata. Saya jamin jika kalian membaca chapter ini, kalian **tidak** akan meneteskan air mata seperti cerita di atas. Karena ceritanya garing se-garing krupuk udang (?). Maafkan saya jika ada banyak kesalahan, keterbatasan, dan juga bahasa yang acak dan berantakan. Saya khilaf.

Salam rindu untuk kalian para readers.

Review Reply :

taehyungkece : Ini sudah lanjut. :) Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

YulJeon : Ini sudah lanjut. Dan semua sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Selamat membaca!

Utsukushii02 : Iya. Kapan Taehyung peka sama bunny? Saya juga penasaran. :d Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati!

Guest : Hai. Iya.. Sakit nih. Wkwkwk. Eye on me. Monggo.

diannurmayasari15 : Terima kasih. :) Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan.

nisa9502 : Hai juga. :) iya, kookie suka sama v. wkwkwk. Ngomong-ngomong line berapa? Kayanya saya lebih muda. x_x jangan ditendang dong, nanti kasihan Sujeongnya. Wkwkwk. Thanks for waiting. Hope you love it.

Nana : Terima kasih. Iya hiatus karena lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekolah mulai dari acara pameran, musik dan lain-lain, belum juga ujian-ujian sudah di depan mata, serta ehem masalah ehem pribadi sendiri sih. Ini sudah update. Ayok ubek-ubek lagi cerita saya. x_x

diva jung : Wkwkwk. Maafkan saya /sungkem/ ini memang sudah takdir jika cerita saya ini cepat terserang penyakit TBC hihihi. Selamat datang di chapter terbaru.

Linkz account : Jungkook sakit karena apa, sudah dijelaskan diatas. :) Kapannya di satukannya? Hanya Saya dan tuhanlah yang tahu. Wkwkwk. Iya Ami lagi ambil full-hiatus untuk awal tahun ini :( Ami janji deh akan mampir kesini jika ada waktu dan juga Ami akan kembali dari hiatus sekitar pertengahan tahun. Wala.. Selamat membaca dan menghayati.

.

Buat pengingat. Saya mau bilang, Jangan panggil saya author, panggil saja saya Ami karena menurut saya, panggilan author belum pantas saya sandang dan juga saya masih amatiran.

.

So Let Me Hear Your Opinion About This Chapter?

RnR please!

.

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


	7. Seven : Shattered

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Ryu Sujeong, Kang (Jeon) Gunwoo, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Previous Chapter 6, "Hello, Butterfly!"

_"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau puas? Sekarang pergi! Keluar dari ruanganku.!" Kata Jungkook tegas dan penuh dengan penekanan._

_"J-Jungkook.." Katanya pelan penuh kekhawatiran._

_"KELUAR!" bentak Jungkook dengan tangannya yang menunjuk pintu keluar ruangan._

_Taehyung mundur selangkah. Ia menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia menunduk dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jungkook._

_"Maafkan aku, Jungkook." Gumamnya pelan setelah berada diluar ruangan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Ia meremas rambutnya._

_._

_Sedangkan Jungkook menunduk. Badannya bergetar dengan kuat. Tangan yang masih menunjuk tadi terasa berat lalu turun dan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya._

_Air mata Jungkook berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya. Kakinya ia tekuk lalu ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan menelungkup menyatu dengan lututnya._

_Ia mengerang dan meremas pelan rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Jungkook terus menenggelamkan kepalanya seiring dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan._

_Siang itu, Jungkook menangis dengan hebat._

_._

_What's so hard about that?_

_Why can't you think about how I feel?_

_._

Chapter 7, "Shattered"

.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Rasa kantuk telah merasukinya. Ia melirik bangku kosong disampingnya. Ia menyerah. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak dan memaksa Jungkook. Seharusnya ia ingat jika Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dibentak. Inilah akibatnya, Taehyung diabaikan dan tidak dibolehkan masuk ke ruangan tempat rawatnya. Dan ini sudah menginjak tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Taehyung menghela nafas dan mulai menutup matanya menuju pulau mimpi. Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jungkook-ah, Maafkan aku." Gumamnya dan ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Terdengar suara kicauan burung dan angin yang berhembus. Kicauan burung mengusik ketenangan Jungkook yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Eungh." Erang Jungkook.

Ia menggerakan badannya tapi terganggu saat melihat adiknya ada disampingnya tengah bergelayut kekanakan ditangannya.

"Astaga! Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Jungkook terkejut dengan badan yang sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

Sedangkan adiknya, Gunwoo, tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hyung saja yang tidur seperti orang mati. Bahkan aku berteriak masuk ke ruang rawat mu saja kau tak bereaksi." Kata Gunwoo dengan telunjuk tangan yang menyentil pelan dahi Jungkook.

"Argh. Yak! Beraninya kau!" Geram Jungkook. Ia menahan tangan Gunwoo agar ia tidak kabur.

"Awas kau." Ingat Jungkook.

Lalu ia tersenyum menyeringai. Tangan nakalnya menggapai badan Gunwoo.

"Jeon Gunwoo~" Katanya dan menggelitik Gunwoo.

"HYUNG!" Ronta Gunwoo

Badan Gunwoo bergerak kemana-mana karena kegelian.

"Hey kalian berdua. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan."

Terdengar suara wanita yang masuk ke ruangan mereka, membuat mereka terjungkal terkejut.

"EOMMA!" Teriak Gunwoo lalu berlari bersembunyi di belakang ibunya.

"Eomma. Hyung nakal." Rajuk Gunwoo.

"Jungkook." Tegur Ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh ya. Kenapa eomma datang pagi ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Anakku yang manis ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang." Kata Ibu Jungkook sambil mengelus rambut halus Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Uwah. Aku sangat merindukan rumah!" Katanya bersemangat.

"Aku sudah meminta Taehyung membawakan baju gantimu sekarang." Kata Ibu Jungkook.

"Eomma! Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Kata Jungkook menolak.

"Jungkook sayang.. Eomma tahu kamu dan Taehyung bertengkar hebat. Tetapi tidak begini juga sayang. Meski anak eomma ini marah dan cuek pada Taehyung. Lihat, Taehyung malah rela menunggumu di depan selama tiga hari dengan membolos sekolah. Tapi tenang saja, eomma sudah menasehatinya." Jelas Ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tae-"

"Jungkook, cepatlah bersiap-siap nak."

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh ibunya. Akhirnya Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk malas dan mulai bersiap-siap.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Jungkook. Lalu ia naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil tas dan baju Jungkook yang akan dipakai nanti saat ia pulang. Lalu melangkah keluar da turun namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah pintu yang daridulu tidak pernah ia masuki berada disamping kamar Jungkook. Taehyung penasaran. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat isi ruangan itu adalah lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat amat indah. Mulutnya menganga menlihatnya dan ia pun menebak pasti ini milik Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendapati sebuah benda di depan meja dan kursi disitu tengah ditutupi oleh kain putih. Karena rasa penasaran Taehyung yang sangat besar ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan membuka kain putih itu.

Ekspresi Taehyung makin menjadi. Kini matanya melebar dan rahangnya jatuh seketika.

"Om-ma!" bisiknya.

Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Lukisan itu, adalah.. Seorang pria yang punggunnya terkena sebuah cahaya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah siluet pria. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Wajah pria yang terlihat itulah yang membuatnya terkejut. Itu adalah wajahnya.

.

Lepas dari terkejutannya ia mendapati sebuah buku yang mirip buku diary berada dibawah lukisan itu. Ia mengambil itu dan membaca isinya.

Saat ia mencapai halaman terakhir. Ia tersenyum. Taehyung menutupnya dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam sakunya. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu itu tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

.

.

2 hari kemudian setelah pulang dari Rumah sakit.

Jungkook menatap datar dua orang yang tengah mengumbar kemesraan mereka dengan saling menyuapi.

"Hey, kalian kesini untuk menjenguk diriku atau hanya numpang bermesraan?" tanya Jungkook dengan kesal.

Dua orang itu -Jimin dan Hoseok- tampak tak peduli. Lalu Jimin mengambil salah satu biskuit di kaleng dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Ia memberikannya setengah biskuit pada Hoseok. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat aksi yang ada didepannya.

Jimin melahap biskuit itu dengan cepat sampai-

"Kalian terlihat mesra dan cocok sekali." Komentar Jungkook.

"UHUK!"

-tersedak. Dengan perlahan Hoseok menepuk punggung Jimin dengan sayang. Sekarang Jungkook mulai merasa pasti bahwa ini waktunya untuk bertanya. Saat Jimin lega dari tersedak, Hoseok memakan biskuitnya-

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"UHUK!"

-kini yang tersedak bukan Jimin tetapi Hoseok.

"Hyung!" seru Jimin khawatir. Jimin mengambilkan air minum yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Hoseok, yang langsung diterima oleh Hoseok.

Setelah Hoseok kembali seperti semula. Jimin melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Tidak. Kami tidak pacaran. Benarkan hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"I-iya. Kita hanya sahabat kok." kata Hoseok dengan berat hati.

Jungkook semakin curiga.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi... Oh ini dia." Seru Jimin.

Jimin memberikan sebuah undangan pada Jungkook dan Hoseok. Jungkook membaca isi undangan tersebut. Matanya membulat saat membacanya.

'^

Pertunangan

Park Jimin &amp; Kang Seulgi

'^

Jungkook melirik Hoseok yang tampak tengah menatap sendu undangan tersebut. Jungkook berdeham.

"Ehm. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Itu-"

"Jimin-ah, maukah kau menemaniku ke supermarket dekat sini sekalian pulang?" Potong Hoseok yang tentu saja mengalihkan alur pembicaraan.

.

Hoseok menatap punggung Jimin yang tengah berjalan di depan. Langkah Hoseok terhenti. Hoseok meremat bagian bawah kaus yang ia pakai.

"Park Jimin." Panggil Hoseok membuat Jimin berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat." Kata Hoseok.

Jimin diam mendengarkan.

"Selama ini aku…"

"aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Jimin membola.

"Kau bercanda, hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kata Hoseok tegas.

Bibir Jimin terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar membuat Jimin terdiam.

Drrt Drrt

Jimin mengambil telepon genggamnya. Terdapat panggilan telepon dari Seulgi. Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat telepon itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Hallo. Ada apa, Seulgi?" Sapa Jimin dengan ceria. Dan lama-lama suaranya menghilang karena jaraknya semakin jauh.

Kepala Hoseok jatuh lemas. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di jalanan memperhatikannya.

.

Jungkook menatap langit kemerahan diatas.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

.

10.00 P.M

Hoseok memasuki salah satu apartemen. Itu adalah apartemen miliknya dan Jimin. Hoseok melihat sekitar, terdapat foto dan barang-barangnya dan Jimin. Kosong. Ia tidak mendapati sosok lelaki bertubuh pendek itu disana. Mungkin saja, Jimin sedang kencan dengan Seulgi di suatu restoran mahal.

Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sekitar 15 menit, ia keluar dari kamar dengan membawa koper besar berwarna hitam dan meletakannya di ruang tamu. Tangannya mengambil barang yang tersisa dan menatanya ke dalam koper dan tas miliknya.

Hoseok bangkit dan menatap foto dihadapannya. Disana ia dan Jimin tengah tersenyum dengan jari tangan berbentuk 'V' ke arah kamera. Hoseok meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo."

Dan terdengar suara gumaman dari seberang.

Hoseok terkekeh.

"Kau sedang tidur, hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Brengsek. Kau lupa eoh, disini sudah menjelang dini hari dan kau sedang merusak waktu tidurku." Umpat seseorang dari seberang.

"Oh aku lupa, Yoongi Hyung" Jawab Hoseok dengan nada tak berdosa.

"Kenapa menelepon? Tak biasanya kau meneleponku." Tanya orang yang bernama Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap foto itu lagi dan tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan menerimanya." Kata Hoseok pelan.

"Benarkah? Wah itu bisa menjadi berita besar disini." Gumam Yoongi.

"Ya aku tahu." Balas Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba sekelebatan ingatan menghantui pikirannya membuat raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"Tapi…."

Suara berat nan datar milik Hoseok membuat Yoongi diseberang merinding seketika.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

Rahang Hoseok mengetat. Hoseok mendesis tertahan membuat suaranya terendam, menghilang dari kendalinya. Tak tentu arah.

"Jangan memberitahukan ini pada wanita gila bernama Jiae itu."

Suara Hoseok keluar dengan datar, dingin dan penuh geraman tertahan. Sampai-sampai terdengar juga suara gemerlutuk giginya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus hal itu."

Tak beberapa lama panggilan itu terputus.

Hoseok terjatuh terduduk menatap kosong koper besar miliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook sudah diperbolehkan masuk sekolah.

Jungkook mengaitkan tali sepatunya dengan rapi lalu keluar rumah dan menutup pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya, saat ia mendapat sosok Taehyung dengan sepedanya berada di luar rumahnya.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Taehyung.

"T-taehyung." cicitnya.

"Oh.. Kau sudah siap. Ayo, berangkat." Kata Taehyung.

'Taehyung tidak marah?' batin Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

"Ayo, Jungkook. Naiklah.." Kata Taehyung dengan senyum yang lebar. Tangannya menepuk tempat duduk dibelakangnya.

Jungkook merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tak marah setelah apa yang ia lakukan?

"Jung-"

"Taehyungie"

Jungkook meremas pelan bawah kemeja sekolah milik Taehyung. Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang tengah menampakan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Mata berkaca-kaca, dengan hidung merah dan juga pipi basah.

"Astaga.. Kau kenapa, Jungkookie?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Tangan Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak, menatap raut wajah khawatir Taehyung. Tangis Jungkook meledak.

"Huwaa… Taehyung…"

"J-jungkook.. Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung gelagapan.

"Maafkan aku, Tae.. hiks.." Lirih Jungkook diselingi isakan.

Taehyung menarik badan Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Taehyung mengelus pelan surai Jungkook.

"Iya. Aku maafkan.. Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena sudah membentakmu." Kata Taehyung.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dan mengusap air mata Jungkook.

"Ayo berangkat. Kita akan terlambat." Ucapnya dengan senyuman merekah.

.

.

.

Ini sudah menginjak hari ke-8 setelah dirinya berbaikan dengan Jungkook.

Kini ia sedang berada di kantin dan mendapati Jungkook tak sendiri. Jungkook tengah bersama Sujeong. Entah apa yang ia rasa melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

Matanya hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Taehyung menjadi mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sujeong di taman.

FLASHBACK

_Taehyung tengah duduk sendiri di taman itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya._

_6.30 PM_

_Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat datang 30 menit sebelum janjian. Jangan salahkan dia, karena ia tadi sangat bersemangat saat Jungkook mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya saat merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin menerpanya._

"_Kim Taehyung?"_

_Terdengar suara perempuan memanggil namanya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Sujeong?"_

"_Hai!" Sapa Sujeong._

"_Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Taehyung._

"_Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudara ku. Lalu kau?" Tanya balik Sujeong._

"_Aku menunggu Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung._

"_Oh. Ngomong-ngomong bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana itu Jungkook?" Tanya Sujeong._

_Mereka membicarakan Jungkook yang manis dengan tingkah lakunya. Tak jarang Sujeong tertawa saat Taehyung menceritakan hal konyol yang dilakukan Jungkook sewaktu kecil._

"_Sebenarnya aku eum bisa dikatakan menyukainya. Dia terlihat lucu dan manis." Jelas Sujeong._

_Taehyung mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti._

.

Tangan Taehyung memegang erat gelas yang ia bawa. Lalu tangannya kembali seperti biasa. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Jungkook dan Sujeong.

.

Jungkook tengah mengaduk adonan di depannya. Rencananya ia akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Hoseok yang besuk berulang tahun. Jungkook bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar melalui mp3 miliknya, terkadang ia juga bergoyang mengikuti iramanya.

TEP

Jungkook terkejut saat penglihatannya terhalang oleh sebuah tangan. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Taehyung!"

Sang pemilik tangan –Taehyung- terkekeh.

"Sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Hoseok hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menjawab dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

Tak ada percakapan lain setelahnya. Hanya ada Jungkook yang tengah mengaduk adonan dan Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook tengah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan orang yang ada di depannya. Tak lama Taehyung tampak tersenyum.

Taehyung meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan leher Jungkook lalu menghirup aroma Jungkook yang menguar begitu menenangkan.

Jungkook terkejut, bahunya terasa berat. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya. Dengan kaku ia menoleh.

DEG

Taehyung terkekeh saat tubuh sahabatnya ini menegang karena dirinya.

"Kau.. Hihi.. Kau sudah seperti menjadi seorang suami oh bukan, seorang istri saja." Kata Taehyung.

BLUSH

Jungkook terdiam dan menundukan kepala. Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendapati respon malu-malu Jungkook. Taehyung kembali melesakan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook dan mengusak-usaknya sampai hidungnya mengenai kulit mulus leher Jungkook.

Darah mereka berdesir saat bersentuhan seperti itu. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya yang ingin mengeluarkan sebuah desahan tertahan itu.

'Urgh Taehyung jangan membuatku seperti ini' – batin Jungkook.

.

.

Jimin tengah mencatat kembali materi smester 1 yang lalu di perpustakaan sekolah. Untung saja perpustakaan sekolah masih buka meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Jimin merenggangkan badannya karena terasa pegal dengan posisi itu selama dua jam. Jimin melirik telepon genggamnya. Tak ada pesan maupun telepon. Biasanya Hoseok akan menelpon dirinya jika dirinya tidak memberi kabar waktu pulang, namun kini tak ada lagi setelah kejadian pernyataan cinta Hoseok.

Jimin menghela nafas. Hoseok tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Nomor teleponnya tidak aktif, di media sosial pun akunnya telah dihapus. Saat Jimin mencari keberadaan Hoseok di apartemen mereka pun hanya disambut kekosongan. Pakaian Hoseok di lemari tak ada juga. Membuat Jimin cemas dan berpikir tidak-tidak.

Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Sejenak ia melupakan setumpuk buku materi di hadapannya.

Drrt Drrt

Getar panggilan telepon membuat Jimin terganggu, Ia mendongak melihat nama yang meneleponnya.

'Jiwoo Nuna'

Alis Jimin naik. Jimin tampak ragu untuk menjawab panggilan telepon dari kakak Hoseok itu.

Jimin mengambil teleponnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo.. Ada apa, Nuna?"

"…"

"APA?!"

"…"

"Ya.. Aku akan segera kesana."

Jimin menutup panggilan tersebut. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Raut wajahnya memancarkan penyesalan dan kepanikan. Tangannya berlarian memasukkan buku ke dalam tas hitam miliknya termasuk buku dari perpustakaan tersebut dan berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Masa bodoh tak pakai kartu peminjaman. Aku harus cepat kesana. Batin Jimin.

TAP TAP

Suara ketukan kaki yang tengah diayunkan dengan keras –berlari- itu terdengar di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi itu.

Jimin menuju parkiran dan kemudian menaiki motor birunya.

.

"_Hoseok akan pergi ke Jepang. Tolong cegah dia segera, aku mohon." kata Jiwoo_

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah bercanda di taman belakang rumah Jungkook sambil menunggu matangnya kue yang dibuat.

Sesekali Taehyung mengerlingkan matanya dengan jenaka lalu menggelitiki sisi badan Jungkook dan berakhir dengan teriakan protes dari Jungkook.

Drrt Drrt

Telepon genggam Taehyung bergetar sangat lama.

Taehyung melihat jika ada panggilan masuk dari nomor telepn yang tak dikenal.

"Hallo?"

".."

"Iya, saya temannya, Kim Taehyung."

".."

"APA?"

".."

"Ya saya akan menghubungi orang tuanya."

Setelahnya Taehyung menutup teleponnya dan terburu-buru memakai jaket kulitnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap bingung Taehyung yang terburu-buru.

Taehyung yang merasa ditatap terus menoleh dan menatap Jungkook. Ia mendengus. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Karena mereka harus segera bergegas.

"Ayo. Kita harus pergi dengan cepat." Kata Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah keluar diikuti Jungkook yang tak tau apa-apa. Ia mengingat jika mereka tengah tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Jungkook, bisakah aku meminjam mobil ibumu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"N-ne? Ah yaa. Sebentar." Jawab Jungkook lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook keluar dengan kunci mobil dan ia serahkan kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerima dan membuka pintu kiri mobil.

Selang beberapa menit, Ia tak merasakan pergerakan dari Jungkook. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan, Ia mendapati Jungkook masih berdiri di tempat yang sama saat ia memberinya kunci mobil.

"Kenapa kau masih disana? Ayo cepat masuk." Tanya Taehyung tergesa.

"N-ne?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya mengatakan sdua kata dengan lirih yang membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan membulatkan matanya kemudiannya. Jungkook kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Park Jimin mengalami kecelakaan."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hello… It's me.. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet /eh

Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya. Ami Zhang… Sudah lama tak berjumpa karena saya sibuk. Dan saya juga bersyukur karena kesibukan saya (belajar dan belajar), saya dapat diterima di salah satu SMA favorit.. hehehe

Maafkan jika updatenya tak sesuai dengan janji kemarin, maka saya bawakan chapter dengan 2.607 words ini dengan cepat meski telat sebulan hehehe.

Oh ya..

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H

Maafkan saya atas kesalahan dan khilafnya.. /sungkemsatusatu/

Untuk pemberitahuan kiranya ILYMB akan berakhir antara 1-2 chapter lagi.

So, tunggu saja endingnya jika kalian sudah muak dengan cerita saya ini yang sangat drama sekali hehe.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis!

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Entertainment


	8. Eight : Save Me

I Love You, My Bestfriend

.

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Ryu Sujeong, Kang (Jeon) Gunwoo, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur sedikit kecepatan (maybe)

Disclaimer : Para pemain bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Sedangkan untuk cerita ini adalah milik saya.

Summary : Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan seperti adik dan kakak. Akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan lebih dari persahabatan.

.

Enjoy the story!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Previous Chapter 7, 'Shattered'.

.

"Hallo?"

".."

"Iya, saya temannya, Kim Taehyung."

".."

"APA?"

".."

"Ya saya akan menghubungi orang tuanya."

.

Setelahnya Taehyung menutup teleponnya dan terburu-buru memakai jaket kulitnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap bingung Taehyung yang yang merasa ditatap terus menoleh dan menatap Jungkook. Ia mendengus. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Karena mereka harus segera bergegas.

"Ayo. Kita harus pergi dengan cepat." Kata Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah keluar diikuti Jungkook yang tak tau apa-apa. Ia mengingat jika mereka tengah tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Jungkook, bisakah aku meminjam mobil ibumu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"N-ne? Ah yaa. Sebentar." Jawab Jungkook lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook keluar dengan kunci mobil dan ia serahkan kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerima dan membuka pintu kiri beberapa menit, Ia tak merasakan pergerakan dari Jungkook. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan, Ia mendapati Jungkook masih berdiri di tempat yang sama saat ia memberinya kunci mobil.

"Kenapa kau masih disana? Ayo cepat masuk." Tanya Taehyung tergesa

"N-ne?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya mengatakan dua kata dengan lirih yang membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan membulatkan matanya. Jungkook kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Park Jimin mengalami kecelakaan."

.

.

I Love You, My Bestfriend.

Chapter 8, 'SAVE ME'

.

.

..

Jungkook dan Taehyung telah sampai di rumah sakit yang jaraknya jauh dari rumah Jungkook hanya menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Jungkook terduduk di depan ruang operasi dan meremas tangannya, mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan, Taehyung berjalan mondar mandir dengan menggigit kuku jari tangannya. Ia baru saja menelepon ibu Jimin yang sedang berada di luar negeri. Kini ibu Jimin tengah mencari tiket penerbangan utama saat mendengar anak laki-laki semata wayangnya.

Untuk saat ini, Jimin harus menjalani operasi karena kaki kiri dan organ dalamnya mengalami beberapa masalah komplikasi yang harus cepat dibenahi.

.

Ini sudah sekitar dua jam, namun lampu operasi belum menandakan jika operasi sudah selesai.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Jungkook, membiarkan Jungkook menompang separuh tubuhnya pada lengan dan bahu lebar miliknya. Tangan dingin Jungkook bergetar.

"Aku takut." ucap Jungkook ketakutan

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook dengan mengusap pelan lengan Jungkook. Namun, Jungkook memiringkan badannya menghadap Taehyung. Ia menunduk.

"Jika benar itu terjadi.. Aku.. A-aku harus mengatakan apa pada Hoseok hyung?"

Jungkook mendongakan kepala dan menampakan bola matanya yang jernih itu tergenangi oleh air mata yang memancarkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

Taehyung termenung saat menatap mata itu. Seakan-akan mata itu mencurahkan semua cerita dengan kilatan bayangan yang cukup ia pahami. Tangan besar nan hangat miliknya menangkup tangan-tangan halus milik Jungkook yang bertautan. Tangannya meremas kuat tangan Jungkook, sesekali mengusap pelan permukaan kulit itu untuk menghangatkan tangan dingin tersebut.

Jungkook yang ketakutan itu sedikit mendapat semangat saat tangannya ditangkup. Namun suara berat milik Taehyung selanjutnya dapat mematahkan semua ketakutannya.

"Kita doakan yang terbaik ya.."

.

20 menit lagi, Hoseok akan melakukan check in sebelum ia take off ke London. Karena pesawatnya telah mengalami delay.

ya. Sebenarnya ia pergi ke London bukan ke Jepang. Ia kesana untuk menyusul Yoongi dan ditambah juga menyelesaikan beberapa masalah kinerja. Ia berbohong pada kakaknya.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan datang mencegahnya. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah keramaian tiada henti. Sesosok laki-laki yang ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya tidak ada.

Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa bodoh mengetahui jika ia terlalu berharap. Mungkin saja Jimin tengah mengajak Seulgi ke lotte world tanpa mencemaskannya yang sudah hilang kabar sekitar seminggu lebih.

Tepukan di bahu yang ia rasakan cukup membuatnya sadar dari kekecewaannya. Ia menatap sosok pria tinggi dengan gaya pakaian gotic. Pria yang cukup tampan itu merupakan teman kenalannya yang untung saja seumuran dengannya. Tapi sangat sial, Pria tersebut telah memiliki kekasih yang merangkap menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang Hoseok amat sangat kenal.

"eoh, ada apa Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok dengan lirih.

Pria bernama Namjoon tertawa pelan membuat Hoseok sedikit terpaku mendapati sosok Namjoon yang dingin tengah tertawa dihadapannya.

Tangan Namjoon menyentuh dengan lembut pada punggungnya dan menepuk halus punggungnya seperti memberinya semangat tersendiri dengan dewasa.

"Ayo. Sudah saatnya kita melakukan check in." tutur Namjoon dengan sopan.

Oh kini Hoseok mengerti kenapa kekasih Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, sangat begitu mencintai Namjoon. Karena Namjoon selalu dapat menanggapi suatu keadaan dengan dewasa, memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dan tutur katanya yang sopan.

Hoseok tergelak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Namjoon yang berjalan di depannya.

'Jaga dirimu, Park Jimin. Maafkan aku.'

.

_Derap langkah di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu terdengar sangat nyaring. Deru nafas itu pun keluar cepat seiring dengan laju detak jantung yang tak normal. Peluhnya yang mengalir dengan deras telah membasahi pakaian pasien yang berwarna putih. yang ia pakai. Rambutnya yang basah ia acak dengan kasar._

_**Dia.. Park Jimin.**_

_Jimin menghela nafas berulang kali. Seingatnya ia melihat Hoseok dengan pakaian pasien yang sama dengan warna biru tua di ujung koridor sana. Jaraknya tidak sampai 15 meter, namun saat ia mengejar Hoseok. Berulangkali mencoba mengejarnya ia selalu tidak dapat meraihnya seakan-akan jalan yang ia tempuh begitu jauh atau Hoseok menjauh darinya saat ia tidak fokus._

_Jimin terhenti berlari. Ia menunduk menstabilkan nafasnya. Lagi. Ia mencoba kembali berlari mengejar Hoseok sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mem-fokus-kan diri memastikan Hoseok tidak lari. Ia fokus tanpa mengedipkan mata, Hoseok tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Fokusnya tanpa berkedip membuat suatu dengungan pada telinganya. Uratnya mengejang terasa mati rasa. Kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. Bibirnya tak bisa terbuka meski hanya sebuah cicitan. Tangannya mencoba meraih Hoseok. Tetapi yang diraih hanyalah kehampaan._

_BRUK_

_Jimin terjatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menjadi satu dengan lantai. Badannya bergetar._

_Kilas balik saat terjadinya pernyataan cinta Hoseok, kebersamaannya dengan Hoseok, dan lainnya bercampur jadi satu bagaikan film melintas di kepalanya dengan cepat._

_"__**Jimin. Aku mencintaimu**__" bisikan suara Hoseok merasuki pendengarannya._

_Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya._

_'__**TIDAK**__' jeritnya dalam hati._

_Tes_

_Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Betapa ia merindukan suara itu._

_'__**TIDAK**__' jeritnya kembali._

_Jimin diam membisu, tersadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya. Hal yang sangat Jimin sesali karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Malah membuang hal itu jauh-jauh. Berusaha membohongi semua itu._

_Bahwa... __**Ia mencintai Hoseok.**_

.

.

Hoseok menatap luar jendela pesawat dengan tatapan kosong. Ia meremas tangannya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memiliki firasat jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana.

PAT

Tepukan di bahu Hoseok, membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa? Kau baik?" tanya Namjoon.

Mata Hoseok berkeliaran kesana-sini menunjukan kegelisahannya. Namun pada akhirnya Hoseok mengangguk kaku dan mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

Hoseok kembali menerawang keluar jendela.

'Jimin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?'

.

.

_Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati Hoseok dikelilingi oleh dua pria berbadan tabun. Tangan Hoseok dicekal kedua pria itu. Lalu Hoseok diseret menjauh dari hadapannya._

_Kepalan tangan Jimin semakin menguat menampakan buku-buku jari yang memutih. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jimin bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berlari mengejar Hoseok._

_Hoseok menoleh dan menatap Jimin dengan kilatan mata sendu. Membuat Jimin tercenung. Tangannya terulur kedepan._

_"__**TIDAK! HOSEOK HYUNG!**__" teriak Jimin._

_Anehnya, Jimin tiba-tiba terjatuh ke belakang dan_

_BYUR_

_Jatuh ke bath up yang besar, dalam dan penuh dengan air._

_Mata Jimin melotot. Badannya lemas dan kaku sulit untuk bergerak menyelematkan diri. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Air masuk ke saluran pernafasannya._

_"__**Selamatkan aku!**__" jerit dalam hatinya._

_Terdengar suara-suara yang ia kenali masuk ke telinganya._

_"Jimin.. Ku mohon bertahanlah."-Jungkook._

_"Kuharap kau bisa melawan hal itu semuanya, Jim."-Taehyung._

_"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padamu?"_

_"Jimin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"-Hoseok._

_"Anakku Jimin, bertahanlah!"_

_Jimin mencoba bertahan, melawan. Tetapi tenaganya habis terkuras dan perlahan-lahan Jimin menutup kedua matanya dengan tetesan air mata yang merambat di pipinya._

_'__**Maafkan aku.'**_

.

.

.

Suara denyut jantung yang dibuat dari elektrokardiograf tampak melemah.

"Dokter. Jantungnya melemah."

Dokter pemimpin operasi, Dokter Park, itu menarik nafasnya.

"Semuanya menjauh dari pasien!" perintah dokter asisten tersebut yang segera dipatuhi oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Defibrilator." ucapnya keras meminta segera disiapkan Defibrilator (AED).

.

.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Meski Jungkook tertidur, tetapi raut wajahnya masih memancarkan kekhawatiran. Taehyung mengusap pipi halus Jungkook perlahan.

KREK

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suara roda mesin yang tampak tengah didorong cepat oleh beberapa perawat. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat benda yang didorong tadi memasuki ruang dimana Jimin di operasi dan juga perawat-perawat tadi tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin?" gumamnya dengan cemas.

.

.

TIIITTT

Elektrokardiogram yang ditunjukan oleh elektrokardiograf memperlihatkan sebuah garis lurus tiada henti. Flat line.

"Cardiac arrest" desis Dokter Park.

Tampak raut kacau dan gelisah yang ada di wajahnya.

Segera Dokter Park melakukan usaha pijat jantung untuk mengamankannya.

Masih terdengar suara nyaring flat line tersebut. Suara yang memekakan telinga membuat para perawat dan dokter yang ada dipinggir berdiri kaku melihat Dokter Park tengah berusaha menyelamatkan pasiennya. Bukan hanya sekedar pasien namun juga...

...anaknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Elektrokardiograf (EKG) : alat pendeteksi jantung

Elektrokardiogram : garis deteksi jantung

Defibrilator (AED) : alat kejut jantung (bisa berefek jika EKG melemah bukan flat line)

Cardiac Arrest : Henti Jantung

.

Hai..

Kembali lagi dengan saya. Ami Zhang..

Oke sudah berapa bulan saya tidak update?

Akhirnya saya bisa kembali mengupdate chapter terbaru cerita ini. :"

Untuk bagian operasi dan lainnya saya belum begitu mengerti karena saya masih bocah yang duduk di bangku SMA. Jika ada kesalahan mohon beritahu saya.

Maaf. Beribu-ribu maaf saya ucapkan kepada para reader tercinta.

Jika memang saya jarang aktif dikarenakan kesibukan yang semakin kesini semakin menekan saya.

Syukur saya panjatkan karena acara bazar yang dilaksanakan satu tahun sekali yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, terlaksana dengan baik dan lancar meski saya masih pemula di acara tersebut. Bazar yang tahun lalu mencapai 5000 pengunjung. Ya meski saya harus menanggung akibatnya yaitu kondisi kesehatan drop begitu saja.

Acara yang disiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari dengan ketelitian 100% membuat kesibukan yang didapat sangatlah menekan diri saya sampai pernah mengalami depresi belum ditambah ekskul dan tugas pelajaran yang menumpuk.

Maaf, jika cerita ini keluar dari ekspetasi kalian.

Maaf, jika cerita ini sangat membosankan membuat kalian muak dan tidak suka.

Maaf, jika saya sering mendapati kondisi writer-block

Maaf, beribu maaf tak henti saya ucapkan atas tutur kata saya yang tak sopan.

Dan terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada kalian yang telah memberi semangat yang amat sangat besar pada saya untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Saya akan tetap berusaha untuk mempersembahkan cerita yang terbaik untuk kalian.

Saya akan berusaha menulis kata demi kata menyusunnya dalam cerita di waktu senggang.

Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Mohon dimaklumkan.

Chapter berikutnya akan slow update.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis!

.

Mind to Review?

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


	9. Announcement!

Halo, Para Reader yang amat kusayangi.

Ini saya Ami Zhang..

Saya ingin mengatakan jika tanpa kalian, Saya bukanlah apa-apa yang mungkin hanya seorang manusia yang memiliki kehidupan yang flat. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya tidak bisa menjajaki dunia kepenulisan seperti sekarang. Karena kalian, saya bisa meluaskan sayap yang selama ini tersembunyi, terjun ke dunia kepenulisan, sampai-sampai tulisan saya tentang kehidupan saya yang dulu selalu ditindas dan dipermalukan, dapat dimuat pada suatu buku. Yang saya akui tak begitu laku namun begitu membekas di hati saya. Dan disinilah saya berdiri. Menulis untuk kalian. Karena itu setiap hari saya menulis rangkaian kata tanpa peduli waktu.

Terkadang saya merasa terlalu terobsesi dengan menulis sampai melupakan jika diriku ini masih memiliki kehidupan lain yang lebih nyata. Maka dari itu hampir 1,5 tahun ini saya berusaha menghapus obsesi tersebut dengan mencari kesibukan diri. Sehingga banyak cerita yang belum dilanjutkan.

Bohong kalau saya tak punya ide. Saya memang sering terkena writer block karena kegiatan yang padat. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Belum ditambah banyak olimpiade dan perlombaan yang akan diadakan. Lalu juga ada rencana melakukan operasi mendatang yang bisa saja menentukan kelanjutan kehidupan saya ini. Ada atau tidaknya. Tapi terkadang saya mendapat ide yang begitu banyak saat melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan, sampai tak bisa menampungnya. Dan saat itulah saya menulis kembali, menyicil sewaktu-waktu 'tuk mencurahkan semuanya. Mulai dari keluh kesah sampai perasaan bahagia.

Tetapi diriku terasa tertampar dengan keras mengetahui respon yang sedikit tentang cerita-cerita itu. Biar saya perjelas, saya bukan bermaksud mengemis review atau follow dan favorite kalian. Saya hanya membutuhkan respon agar dapat meneruskan kelanjutan cerita-cerita tersebut dan juga semangat. Ingin rasanya menghilang dari dunia karena tiada hari tanpa obat. Hanya perbuatan kecil kalian saja yang berupa review dan kata semangat kalian, membuat saya sangat senang.

Saya tahu.. mungkin kalian sudah bosan dengan cerita ini yang udah mainstream, atau kalian sudah tidak mau membacanya karena hanya akan membuang waktu berharga kalian, mungkin karena saya orang yang kuno banget dan juga saya terlalu umbar-umbar janji. Ya saya tahu..

Sampai rasanya ingin bersembunyi di kegelapan tiada tara karena saya malu menampakan diri.

Saya Ami Zhang memohon maaf atas semua yang sudah dilakukan. Mohon maaf jika umbar-umbar janji, karena saya ng-post harus berdasarkan kondisi yang ada. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak baik yang sempat saya katakan. Maaf jika kalian mempertanyakan tentang janji-janji tersebut..itu harus dibatalkan karena alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa dikatakan.

Saya ijin untuk berhenti sejenak dari dunia kepenulisan ini. Because I'm officialy Hiatus after post Ending Chapter of ILYMB this December.

Saya akan kembali lagi (jika diperkenankan) dengan kondisi dan cerita yang lebih baik lagi.

Maaf dan Terima kasih..

Mari kita bertemu kembali di masa yang akan datang.

I Love You All!

I'll Miss You so much...

.

.

Sincerely,

Ami Zhang


End file.
